A Place To Call Home
by DearNoAttachments
Summary: Dean, Dean Ambrose, a 16 year old boy that never gets to enjoy his surroundings long enough without moving to another place. Finally, after a rough beginning his Mom, Athena settled them in a place that she thought she'd never do. Texarkana, Texas. What was there anyway? A neighbor named Roman Reigns who would, little did he know, change everything. Warning: underage.
1. Chapter 1

Dean had his headphones on, blasting music from his Ipod on full volume. He was moving in to his new place, it was a spacious apartment but he didn't want to be here. His Mom, Athena was everywhere, taking things out of boxes and putting them in the places they needed to be. Dean rolled his shoulders then tapped his fingers on his collarbone as he nodded his head to one of his favorite songs.

They were in Texarkana, Texas. Dean still didn't understand why his Mom would want to come to a place like this, it didn't look updated compared to the rest of the world. Everything was still old, not that Dean didn't like old things, but he didn't like everything to look old. Maybe that was good. He missed his Dad to be honest, even know he was a deadbeat he still loved that fucked up old man. In the custody battle, Athena automatically won because she had a safer environment for Dean, she put food in his mouth and clothes in his back. She bought him everything he needed and everything he wanted. The downside to this all though is she was always working, wherever they went, she was always working non-stop.

And she was Dean's only friend since they kept moving around. A 16 year old, and his only friend was his Mother, he didn't know if that was sad or not. The woman had 2 jobs, she never just took on 1. She just had to have 2. Even though one job was more than enough she just wanted more than the title she already had. A single parent. When she hears that she usually thinks that person is most likely struggling to hold it all together. That won't be in her book ever.

The sadder part is every time Dean goes to a new school a girl falls for him, and they fall hard for him. He never really thought he was a bad person, he just thought he was the only good person in this bad world. He always had to let them down, tellin' them that he wouldn't be staying long. But they still would like him and get close to him. He hated it, he hated hurting peoples emotions. He just gave up on trying to have a nice girlfriend, now he just got quick fucks that his Mom didn't know about because he's always by himself at home until the night, even then sometimes he doesn't see her. She takes extra hours a lot, they have more than enough money, they always argued over it so he just gave up on that conversation. He wasn't going to ever win.

"Dean." Athena called out from the kitchen. Dean didn't hear her though, he was laying on his back on the living room carpet, looking up at the ceiling. The music felt like it was taking over his soul. "Dean?" Athena came into the living room and sighed when she saw her son just laying there, spread out like an Eagle. "Baby.." She came closer and stood over him with a small grin. Dean took his headphones off and rose his brows. She held out her hand and he took it, standing up and looking down at her, he remembered when she was taller than him now he was 6ft. Damn he was growing up fast.

"Yeah? Do you need help putting anything up?" He was about to go into the room with the taped up boxes and open them but she stopped him.

"No, I just wanted to know what you wanted for dinner tonight, I don't want to order you a pizza. We have a small amount of food right now, mostly seafood. We've got Shrimp." Dean shook his head in disgust. "Clams." Another head shake. "Crab legs."

"Now we're talkin' Mom! Whip those bad boys up." Dean chuckled and took his Mom's hands in his and twirled her around a bit before pulling her in for a hug. "Do you gotta work on Thanksgiving?"

"Yes, you know I work on Holidays, baby." Athena sighed when Dean looked away, shaking his head. The hug ended and he went to his room, closing the door and plopping down on his bed. He hated that it was always like this. He had some slight anxiety about going to school soon. Today was a Friday and there was no point in trying to enroll into his new High School yet because Thanksgiving break started on Monday.

Dean heard his Mom call his name so he sighed and rolled out of bed quickly. When he came out of his room he jogged to the sound of voice and stopped when she was on the step stool getting something from the top cabinet. There was another knock at their front door and she told him to answer it. He obeyed and walked to their front door, he hoped it wasn't some fucked up neighbor or some neighbor that always asked to borrow things and somehow lose them or never get their shit back.

But that's not what he got.

When Dean opened the door he looked up slowly. Black socks, gray jogging pants, a tight fitting black short sleeve T-shirt, a tattoo that came of one of the sleeves. A beautiful fucking full sleeve tattoo, it was so badass. When Dean finally looked at the man's face he was met with gray eyes, a cropped goatee with a nice beard growing, maybe 1 to 2 weeks in. Long, curly, jet black hair. He had a strong jawline as well, what the fuck was me? A God. Dean tilted his head at the taller man then looked him over once more. He must of worked out a lot, his arms screamed power. As well as his stance.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" The man's deep voice boomed and Dean shook his head no. "Oh well yeah, I'm Roman and I'm your neighbor. Just wanted to greet you guys, I saw you and your Mom moving your furniture in earlier. If you ever need any help with getting to places or finding out where a certain things is I can help."

Dean nodded slowly and smiled. "I'm Dean." His voice surprised Roman, he didn't think it would be that raspy and deep. That's when Roman actually got a good look at the shorter man. His hair was unruly and curly. What the hell was it? Brown or a dirty blond? Maybe even a sandy brown? He also had these gray eyes that had a hint of blue to them. Then there was little stubble on his face. Roman thought he had to be at least in his early twenties but at the same time he thought maybe this guy was younger by the small innocence he had. Maybe it was just the voice and stubble putting him off his analyzation.

"Is my face confusing you? I'm 16 man." Dean finally spoke up again. He just let Roman stare at him, it didn't feel weird. Felt kind of comforting.

"Seriously?" Roman chuckled a bit. "I was going to say 21 to 23."

"Nah." Dean smiled a bit. "Everyone always thinks I'm older than what I actually am. Don't worry 'bout it. Don't tell me you're like 14 with your full on beard happening here." Dean's smile grew even more and Roman saw his deep dimples make an appearance.

"Nope." Roman smiled and shook his head. "I'm 29."

"Well we can't be friends if you don't have an Xbox." Dean's face turned serious but it soon just turned back into a smile.

"I definitely got an Xbox." Roman nodded. He then looked down the hallway to his apartment. "My phone is ringing. I'm gonna get out of your hair and leave you two to your unpacking. I'll see you around, Dean."

"Bye." Dean waved him off and closed the door, locking it back. "Mom it was just a neighbor!"

Athena came out of the kitchen with a smile. "Was he nice?"

"He was alright." Dean shrugged. "I'm gonna whoop his ass on Xbox live though."

"Language." Athena pointed at Dean with a cock of her brow.

"Just tellin' the truth."

* * *

><p>Dean cracked open his crab legs as he watched Freddy VS Jason with his mom on the couch. Since they didn't have their cable set up yet they decided to hook up their DVD player and watch one of their favorite movies. "Mom, Freddy is way better than Jason. Jason is just a guy who lost his way to a hockey game."<p>

"Bullcrap. Freddy is just a man who has a fetish for Christmas sweaters." Athena countered. "How could you not laugh at that?"

"Okay but what about Michael Myers?" Dean asked. They both made a face and looked at each other. "He sucks." They said in unison then laughed loudly. When their laughter died down Dean sighed. "I don't want you to go to work tomorrow."

"I know, I know, I know. I'm sorry but we're moved in now and it's time for some work. Be glad I didn't take that third job I got offered." Athena sighed. "I can never say no to work, I just feel like if I stop then something bad will happen to us. I don't want to ever have you move back with your Dad for some reason."

Dean nodded and kept his eyes on the movie. "At least he's sending in child support."

"True." Athena nodded. "You must really miss Ohio." Dean nodded. "But it wasn't good there, we lived in a bad neighborhood. Remember when my car was stolen?"

"Yeah b-"

"Remember when your college fund was stolen?" Athena shook her head.

"I ain't going to college anyway Mom." Dean shrugged. "That's not for me, I don't even like regular school. I only go because you make me go." Dean snapped another crab leg and ate the meat inside. "Besides, our family lives there. What made you pick Texas? What's here exactly?"

"I just like new places. Remember we were in Iowa at first and you asked the same thing. We were in a lot of places and you asked the same question. I know you want to be with your Dad, you want all of us in the same home. But it just cant work that way anymore."

"What did he ever do other than not being that great of a father?" Dean looked at his Mom with curious eyes. "Seriously? All of this drama for what? There is something else more to this that you're not telling me."

"It's nothing. Dean really, I'm going to go to bed. I have to get up early alright?" Athena stood up and took her cleaned off plate into the kitchen, washing it before heading off to her room. Dean frowned the movie was just getting halfway through? It was one of her favorites.

"Mom, you know you're going to have to tell me the truth sooner or later!" He called out right before he heard her door click softly. Eventually he went to sleep on the couch with the movie on its ending credits. Athena came out late in the night and turned off the DVD player and the TV. She grabbed her son's plate and took it to the kitchen to wash it out then came back to wake him up. Dean got off the couch and went to his room, rubbing his eyes that was still half closed.

"Goodnight." Athena called out.

"Night." Dean closed his door and plopped down on his bed, finally dead to the world after all the moving he did. He still didn't know if he would like it here or not but at least he could do was try.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you hear the silence!?" Dean screamed at the top of his lungs as he prepared himself a nice breakfast. He woke p at 7AM to get washed up and dressed in a royal blue plaid shirt that he left unbuttoned, ripped jeans, and a gray tank top. "Can you see the dark!?" The music was echoing through the spacious kitchen as he slid in his socks on the tiled floor to get to his destinations while he cooked. "Can you feel the broken, can you feel..Can you feel my heart." He mumbled to himself as he grabbed a plate out of the cabinet. He put his blueberry pancakes on the green plate along with his sausages and eggs. "What am I missing?" He looked around and snapped his finger a few times. "Something to drink." Dean went into the fridge and sighed when he found no orange juice. "Need more food."

When he took his plate to the dining room table he saw a note from his Mom and a 100 dollar bill next to it. "Guess I'm gonna explore today." After Dean finished eating he shoved the money into his pocket and ran to put on his all black converse . His head nodded to the new song that came on. "What doesn't kill you, makes you wish you were dead. Got a hole in my soul going deeper and deeper.." He shook his head after he repeated those lyrics, it hit the emotions. After he tied his laces he stood and jogged to his room to get his extra apartment keys.

Coming back from his room he turned off his music and put his headphones on, connecting them to his Ipod and leaving out the front door. When he locked it he looked down the hallway, it was really quiet around the apartment. Maybe it was because the floor he was on. It didn't take long for Dean to walk down the steps outside of the complex.

Dean looked over and saw the Community Building for their complex. His Mom told him about it because the workout room was there and he loved to get his heart pumping and get a sweat going. When he went into the building he noticed the first floor was the workout room. He finally saw more of his neighbors. Dean's eyes caught onto Roman who only had black basketball shorts on, his hands were on his hips as he panted and sweated, and his hair was in a slicked back ponytail.

The man's body was a piece of art. Dean saw that he had a pectoral tattoo that connected to the sleeve he got to see yesterday. When his eyes roamed down a bit, he saw that the older man had a 6 pack that was so defined that Dean couldn't help but stare. What was he? A goddamn personal trainer?

Dean himself wanted a better body, it wasn't bad now but he just wanted more definition like that. When he looked back up Roman gave him a greeting nod then walked over with a slight smile. "Hey Dean. See you finally found the community building."

"Yeah man." Dean nodded and looked around before he looked up a bit to Roman. "I see you're breaking a sweat. Your body is sick dude."

"Thanks." Roman smiled more at the compliment then rolled his shoulders. "So, what brings you here? Exploring I'm thinking?"

Dean nodded. "My Mom told me this place had a workout room and she knows I like to break a sweat, I'm trying to get a better body ya know. I just don't know where to start." Dean shrugged and sighed.

"Well." Roman started. "I could help you out. Give you some tips and show you how to do workouts for certain parts of your body. Roman folded his arms against his chest and licked his lips. "Tell you what, you finish your exploring then meet me back at my apartment door and we'll head down to the GNC to get some healthy things."

Dean shook his head. "That's alright I don't want to bother you or anything."

"No It's okay. I have nothing else to do today so how 'bout it? Meet me there, just gotta change out of my sweaty clothes."

"Alright." Dean agreed with a big smile.

* * *

><p>Dean and Roman walked side by side in the GNC talking and putting stuff in their basket. Dean's cellphone vibrated in his pocket so he grabbed it out and answered the call from his Mom. "Hey Mom. How's work?" Dean looked over to Roman who was smiling, he had no idea why the man was smiling but he couldn't help but to smile with him. "Uhh, what am I doing? I'm at the GNC with Roman- Mom calm down. Roman is our neighbor. Okay but-" Dean cocked a brow and tapped his foot as his Mom kept talking. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "He's helping me. "<p>

Dean followed Roman to the register after getting everything they needed. "Mom I don't know. He's like a personal trainer or something. Okay bye gotta go. Nope, nope, no more bye." Dean hung up and put his phone back in his pocket with a shake of his head.

Roman paid the cashier and grabbed the bag full of his items. "Overprotective?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yup. She's my only friend as well."

"Well I'm your friend." Roman shrugged. "So now you got two." Dean didn't know what to say to that so he just smiled and looked down as he followed the bigger man out of the store. Roman looked around there were multiple other stores they could go to. "Do you want to go somewhere else for some home supplies or something?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah! I need food. Where's the best grocery store?" Dean saw Roman nod at the building across the street from them which was the Whole Food Market. "Sweet." The two made their way into the market, Dean in front, leading. Roman grabbed a cart and tied their GNC bag up then put it in. He followed Dean with the car down the food aisles just watching the teen grab specific things.

"So Dean, what made you come all the way to Texas?" Roman finally started a conversation.

"How do you know I'm not from here?" Dean looked back at Roman and saw a look of I call bullshit on his face. "Alright." Dean chuckled. "Well, my Mom likes new places. We moved around a bit.."

"Where are you from?" Roman looked over and saw his favorite snack so he grabbed it and put it in the cart. "I'm from Pensacola, Florida."

"Cincinnati." Dean said. "Cincinnati, Ohio." Dean put five boxes of Crab Legs in the cart and smiled. "My favorite food. So anyway, why did you come here?"

"I didn't really have anything going for me back in Pensacola while I was job hunting and this job called me with a good offer that I couldn't pass up. The only thing about it that it was in another state, so what the hell you know." Roman shrugged. "So here I am, I guess."

"No friends? No anything? Do you have anyone here with you?" Dean took over the cart and pushed it over to the line where people was paying for their food.

"No one here with me. You're my only friend." Roman smiled when Dean looked at him with a frown. "Pretty lonely right?"

"Yeah.." Dean looked down. "Just call me bestie then." They both laughed and started to put their food on the scanner.

* * *

><p>Dean put his food away quickly and hurried back out his front door. Roman invited him over and he was actually excited to be having a friend but he shouldn't get too excited. His Mom could decide she didn't like it here at anytime. He was going to Roman's to get information about the workouts and fit plan. When he was at his door he knocked then realized the door was open so he pushed it. "Roman?"<p>

"Kitchen."

Dean came in and closed the door behind him. He took off his shoes then walked to the kitchen to see Roman making a smoothie. "Protein Smoothie?"

"Yup. They're actually good too." Roman put sliced up Pineapples and Mangos in the blender then some powder for the extra kick of protein. Once everything was all blended and ready to go he took out two glass cups and poured the substance into both glasses. "Here you go." Roman gave Dean the filled glass and smiled.

"Cheers." Dean clinked his glass with Roman's and took a sip of the smoothie. "This is really good." He licked his lips and took another sip. Roman smiled and drunk some of his own smoothie. Dean hummed and cocked a brow. "So I've been meaning to ask.."

"Anything." Roman sat his glass down and rose his brows in curiosity.

"What is your race man? Like what the hell are you?" Dean made a confused face and Roman laughed then shook his head.

"I'm Samoan."

"Really? Wow, that's cool." Dean twisted his lips. "You don't look like the Samoans I see on TV."

"That's because I'm Italian too."

"There we go!" Dean laughed. "That's the part that makes you look too exotic. So your tattoos they're tribal?"

"Yeah they're tribal." Roman laughed a bit. "Hurt like hell when I got it too, but it's worth it." Roman opened his cabinets and grabbed out some containers then gave them to Dean. "Mix those with your favorite drinks, make smoothies, whatever. It'll be good and be worth it."

After the two finished their smoothies Roman showed Dean around his apartment. Showed him things he could do to workout in his own space. "Dude how much do you bench?" Dean asked when Roman showed some of his weights.

"350 sometimes 400." Roman smiled at his pull-up bar on his door frame. "You should definitely get this on your door frame. You look like an arm guy. How many push-ups can you do?"

"About 100 or more." Dean smiled to himself. "Yeah I am an arm guy."

"Definitely see that. You've got broad shoulders and your arms stick out more than anything, I already see some of that definition in them. You don't have that long to go." Roman smiled. "You should workout with me tomorrow if you're not doing anything."

"I'm down with that. I'm always free man. My Mom is always working. I'm always alone basically."

"Well we can start on your arms..That okay?" Roman reached out and squeezed Dean's arm then pulled away with a smile.

"Yup." Dean nodded. "Thanks for taking me around today. And thanks for buying me the protein stuff." Dean rubbed the back of his head. "I'll pay you back."

"No you don't have to. Just think of me as your free personal trainer."

"For free?"

Roman put his finger over his mouth. "Shhh!" They both laughed at the action, they were getting along well, very well.

"Alright." Dean sighed softly. "I guess I should get going. My Mom's gonna call be any minute now and question me until she loses her breath. I'll see you tomorrow." Dean walked to the door and waved before he opened and walked out, closing the door behind him. He was liking it here now, hopefully he could stay here.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Dean was in the shower rubbing the soap off of him. He sighed softly as the blistering hot water hit his skin, he always liked his morning showers to be super hot. His doorbell rung and he cursed silently. He turned off the shower and got out quickly, grabbing a towel and wrapping it tightly around his waist. The doorbell rung again and he quickly exited the bathroom and walked to the front door. "Coming."

When he unlocked and opened the door he saw Roman stood there with a gym bag in his hand with a smile. He saw the smile go away quickly though. Dean looked over at himself and groaned. "Sorry, I woke up late." Roman eyes traveled a bit but then looked back into the teen's eyes.

"I can just go by myself if you're not that up to working out today."

"No no. Just give me a few to get ready and stuff?" Dean stepped aside and let Roman into his home. "Just make yourself at home while I get myself together." Dean closed the door behind Roman then walked down the hallway to his room. Roman walked to the living room and sat on the couch patiently with his hands folded together on his thighs. He looked around and saw that there were a few boxes that were still taped up.

It didn't take long for Dean to walk into the living room with a pair of gray basketball shorts on and a black tank top with black high top athlete shoes. He had a bag with him filled with another pair of clothes to change into after the sweaty workout, there was a large shower room there."I think I'm ready." He said after a moment. "What are we doing first anyway?"

"Bench pressing."

* * *

><p>Dean laid down on the bench then put his hands on the bars above him. Roman put on two hundred pounds, he could definitely handle this. With a deep breath he lifted the bar off of the handles slowly and moved it down closer to him. Roman stood over him, watching him with an intense stare. They didn't see girls stopping their workout to watch them both, whispering and giving them their heart eyes.<p>

After Dean was raising up the weight without no problem Roman put the bar back on its handles and added 25 more pounds on each side. "Alright, you got this." Roman held the bar with Dean and lowered it with him slowly. "I got you, I got you." Dean lifted the bar up slowly and grunted.

"Holy shit." Dean bit his bottom lip as he did a second one.

"Come on I can get 10 out of you." Roman slowly let go of the handle and looked into Dean's eyes. "You can do this. I know you can." Dean made a sound if displeasure as he did five more. Roman clapped his hands a few times then helped with the last three. "Told you that you had it."

"With your help. I'm weak compared to you." Dean let his arms fall. "What's next?"

"How does 60 squats sound?" Roman smiled down at Dean and winked. Dean got up and took off his shirt, it was starting to get too hot. When he dropped it he rolled his shoulders around and crack his neck. Without a word he started to do some squats. Roman watched him for a moment, watching the way his back muscles flexed as he went down. Why was Dean so interesting to him? He just wanted to find out more about him and know what he could all do.

Dean stopped, putting his hands on the floor to balance himself. He was at 35 squats and his legs weren't giving out it was the fact that Roman was just watching him. He looked behind him and saw Roman raise his eyebrows. "Why aren't you doing this to? Workout with me." Dean chuckled when Roman shook his head quickly.

"I almost forgot about me. I was just getting you started on what you need. I'm going to go do some pull-ups."They both did their own thing for a while until they met up on the treadmills, already sweaty and panting. Roman looked over at Dean who was adjusting the speed. "After this you wanna do some lunges with me?"

"Damn right I do." Dean smiled over at Roman then started up his run.

* * *

><p>After they did regular lunges and side lunges they decided to hit the showers. Dean took off his towel and put it on the rack next to him. He turned on the water and groaned as the hot water hit his skin, he didn't dare turn the cold knob on. Roman came into the shower and found him a shower-head.<p>

When he turned on the water he heard a loud click so he turned around to see Dean rubbing his body wash all over him. his eyes traveled down to the suds going down his ass. He shook his head and cursed to himself. What the hell was wrong with him? When Roman focused on his washing he went into deep thought about nothing really that important. He was so lost that he didn't feel Dean glancing back at him. The tension cut Roman out of his thoughts, it was rising in the shower and he needed to breathe.

Roman turned off his water and quickly grabbed his towel. Dean looked back at him with raised brows. "You okay?" Roman turned around and grabbed his towel. Dean eyes traveled a bit before he looked into Roman's eyes. "Roman?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to wait for you." Roman left the showers and hurried to his locker to get his gym bag. When Dean was done showering he came out with his towel wrapped around him tightly, his sandy brown hair was in his eyes and most people wondered how could he even see? He grinned at Roman then did a double take at the older man. He was sitting on the bench tying up his shoes, his hair damp and mirroring his face. Dean's never appreciated a guy so much from they way they looked. Roman was, he was damn handsome. Anyone could see that. It was God like.

"How do you keep up with your hair?" Dean questioned as he leaned on one of the lockers with his arms crossed. Roman looked up and pushed his hair back but a curl fell back down. "Everything you do is like..I don't know what the word is."

Roman laughed and shook his head. "I don't do much to my hair, just condition and comb it out then put it in a ponytail. What about you? How can you even see? Half of the time your hair is in your eyes."

"I'm not human man." Dean chuckled and dropped his towel as he picked up his bag of clothes. Roman watched for a few seconds then looked away, mentally cursing himself of everything. "We should go eat something after this. I'm super hungry."

"Yeah I would love that. There's this diner you would like, you seem to like older things. Or we could go back to my apartment and I could cook a traditional type meal for us."

"Mmm..How'd you know that?" Dean winked at Roman and pulled a white tank-top on. "And I like option number two. I'm interested in what you're gonna cook."

"You're too mature for 16 first off." Roman replied then hummed. "The way you dress, it has this bad boy look to it. Then..Then you got your curly hair that's just damn unruly. I bet you slick it back sometimes."

"I think it was destined for us to be best friends, Roman." Dean cackled. "You're right." He looked to the older man. "I do like older things. I even like my chicks older than me."

"You got a girlfriend?" Roman smiled. "How does she look?"

"Nope." Dean shook his head then put his skull belt on. "Don't got one. I stopped getting into relationships because I kept on moving everywhere and I broke their hearts. But my last girlfriend, she was so pretty and sweet. I don't know why she was with a jackass like me."

"You're not a jackass because you keep moving. You warn them don't you that you might not stay too long?"

"Of course." Dean threw on a zip up hoodie then threw his sweated out clothes into his bag. "That's the right thing to do. So what about you? You have to have tons of girls falling at your feet."

"My last girlfriend cheated on me." Roman admitted then stood up, stretching his arms above his head. "A lot of times actually. It's because I didn't have enough money to please her."

"No offense, but she was a bitch."

"Yeah." Roman nodded then sighed. "But I'm dumb for taking her back over and over again. She used to show me around to her friends because I was like this _Prince Charming _and her family loved me or whatever. I don't know, I don't care anymore. Let's just go eat."

* * *

><p>Dean watched as Roman mixed the food in the pot around. "What is it? It smells so good." Dean peeked his head over the spot and Roman smiled then dipped the spoon to get some of the food on it so Dean could taste. He lifted the spoon to Dean and the teen rose his brows and leaned in to taste it. "Damn that's good dude."<p>

"Thought you might like that. Get yourself a bowl."Dean opened the cabinet and got two bowls down. Roman watched him for a moment then hummed. "Get another bowl, you can take some home with you." Dean did as he was told then got two spoons out. "It's Kale Moa by the way."

"I want to learn more about your tattoo." Dean walked over to the fridge and got out some strawberry juice he found. "May I?" Roman nodded and fixed himself some food. "So like, what's up with it. It's look badass but are you the only one who has it?"

"Oh no. It represents us, our tribe. All the Anoai's have it or are about to get it. It's complicated but most of us have only the chest piece and the full sleeve. Some have their whole leg."

"That's really cool." Dean poured himself some juice then poured some for Roman. "It looks so good on you." He eyed Roman's arm and tilted his head. When the two first entered the apartment Roman went to go change into something more comfortable which was a blank tank-top and black basketball shorts. His hair was over one of his shoulders, going down past his pectoral. Basically hitting the middle of his stomach. Roman's goatee was also trimmed nicely and so was is beard but not too much. It gave him this rougher look, Dean didn't know why he kept just staring at this man like this. It was ridiculous.

Dean's phone rung, interrupting his staring. He grabbed it out of his pocket and answered it quickly. "Hey Mom." He walked over to his bowl and eating some of what he was gonna start calling Heaven. "I'm doing okay. No I haven't took my medicine yet. I forget you know I do. Okay-" Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. "I know okay. I will do it. I won't forget."

Roman leaned on the kitchen counter and watched Dean while he ate silently. When the teen hung up his phone he grunted. Roman tilted his head then swallowed his food. "Medicine for what?"

"My mood." Dean answered quickly, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Anxiety? Depression?"

"Both." Dean looked down and swallowed slowly.

"That's understandable. Whenever you get into a certain mood you could just talk to me about anything, I'm not one of those type of people that will tell you to get over it and cut you off. I will actually be there for you alright?" Roman took Dean's phone and put his number in it then put Dean's number in his own phone.

"You're being too nice. Are you like some type of killer?" Dean cocked a brow.

"Nah. I just think you deserve better. Way better."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So how are you guys enjoying this so far?_


	4. Chapter 4

_"You're something special, Dean." Roman rubbed the back of his fingers on the side of Dean's cheek and smiled down at him. "I really like you.." Roman's other hand groped at Dean's ass softly while he pressed their bodies together. The teen looked up at Roman, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood. "You like me too, huh?" Dean nodded and Roman shook his head. "I wanna hear it."_

_"I like you too, I like you a lot Roman." Dean gasped when he was turned around by the older man and pressed against the wall. Roman's front pressed against his back hard. "Roman.."_

_"Dean.." Roman kissed up Dean's neck then sucked at it gently, twirling his hot tongue around the soft skin and nibbling at it as well. "I can't take it anymore, I fucking can't. Can't keep my hands off you, and I know you don't want me to." Roman wrapped his arms around the teen's waist and buried his head into his neck. "Don't fight me Dean, please don't fight me." He rubbed his dick against the Ohioan's ass and let out a shaky breath.  
><em>

_"I won't fight you.."_

Dean eyes snapped opened, his whole body was sweaty. His hand instantly went to his neck, rubbing at it to feel if there was some type of teeth mark there. He sat up slowly and groaned at his dick sticking up through the covers, without hesitation he stroked it through the white material and spread his legs, that dream was all kinds of fucked up but he needed to release. Roman was a guy first of all, a 29 year old guy..Kissing him and groping him. What the actual fuck? Dean moved the cover and saw that his briefs was all soiled. "Seriously?" That ended up with Dean in the shower roughly stroking himself and moaning as the pre-cum oozed out of his cock. "Today was not the damn day for this." He mumbled.

Finally he came with a shuddered breath. "Finally. Can't you just be good for one day?" Dean smacked his dick and started to run hot water all over his body. When he was done showering he walked into his room fully naked and decided to air dry while he got out his clothes for the day. Just some sweatpants and a black sleeveless short with wolves on it. Athena knocked and said they had to talk so Dean hurried and put on his clothes and came out of his room with curious eyes. "What's going on?"

"I have to go to work." She said with a frown.

"Okay. You always go to work." Dean shrugged, why was she telling him?

"No. I literally have to go. I have to go out of town for my job." Athena saw how her son's face dropped about her leaving town. "I know baby I'm sorry. You know things come up sometimes that I have to go to these meetings to confirm these deals."

"But we just got here, I have barely seen you. Only time I do see you is when you're sleep." Dean started shaking, his mood was getting the best of him. He didn't know how to control it at times and that's another fucking reason he had pills. He can't function correctly if he stopped taking them. "That's goddamn bullshit, you know that right?"

"Dean.." Athena sighed. "You need to take your pills."

"I don't fucking want to. Talk to me when it's the real me, talk to me when I can feel everything." Dean banged his fist on the wall and looked down at his Mom with narrowed eyes. "At least Dad was there more than you. Go ahead and leave. Whatever." Dean waved her off and went back to his room. Before he closed it he heard her say she would leave 500 dollars for the three days. But when Dean did get into his room he took his pills all at once. He could feel bad later but now he was pissed and didn't have time for her or her job.

* * *

><p>Dean made his way back from finding a pizza place, he thought he was gonna get lost but he was glad he didn't. As he carried the two boxes up the steps he patted for his keys but couldn't find them in the pocket he put them in. He cursed silently, this day was just getting worse. When he got to his door he put the boxes down and patted himself everywhere. "Where the hell are my keys?" Roman walked up the steps with a laundry basket but stopped when he saw Dean looking around.<p>

"You alright?"

"I can't find my damn keys." Dean sighed and put his hand over his face. "I'm locked out for three days."

"Where's your mom?" Roman came closer and sighed, putting his laundry basket in his other arm.

"Business trip." Dean answered lowly. He moved his hand and looked at Roman with tired eyes. "This day has been really bad. And awkward." Dean remembered that dream he had and shuddered. "Would the other neighbors tell on me if I just sat in front my door for three days?" Roman nodded and chuckled.

"Stay with me for the three days. I'm not leaving you out here. Pick up your pizza and let's go." Roman nodded his head at his apartment door. Dean smiled and picked up his boxes of pizza then followed the older man into his home. "Don't even thank me, you could come over any time you want. I don't mind your company." After Roman folded all of his clothes and put them up he came out of his room to see Dean eating pizza and watching TV on the carpet.

Roman smiled then went into the kitchen, turning on his music. First song to come on was Use Somebody by King of Leon. He started softly humming to it as he took out something to drink. Dean came into the kitchen and put his left over pizza in the fridge. "I love this song." He nodded his head to the song and smiled when Roman started singing the words. He started to sing with him while laughing.

"You know that I could_ Use Somebody_.." They said in unison while making direct eye contact.

"I hope it's gonna make you notice, someone like me." Roman finished then poured himself a cup of lemonade. Dean smiled but it soon went away when he saw Roman run his fingers through his hair then move it over his shoulders. Without thinking Dean reached out for the hair and let his fingers touch the scalp, scratching a bit. Roman furrowed his eyebrows and parted his lips. "Dude head massages, don't." Roman chuckled and moved away.

"It felt good?" Dean raised his brows and came closer to do it again with a cackle. Roman leaned into the touch then moved away again when Dean's other hand found places to tickle him. "You're like a big teddy bear."

"Am not. Stop that." Roman swatted at his hands and shook his head. "I'm pretty sure you're ticklish and you wouldn't want me to to find those places." Dean backed off immediately and smirked.

"Well played." Dean frowned at the new song lyrics then looked down.

_Lost and Insecure you found me you found me. Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait, where were you, where were you? Just a little late._

Roman saw Dean's face and automatically turned off the song. "Sorry." Dean shrugged and went back to the living room, lying on the floor instead of the couch. Roman came to the living room and watched the teen for a moment. "I don't have another bedroom like your home so you can take my room and I can take the couch."

Dean shook his head. "No don't do that. I got the couch. I'm not special enough to take your bed like that bro." He got up on the couch and laid on his stomach. "This couch is hard as ever. Is it concrete?"

Roman chuckled. "No man, I just haven't had the time to go out and buy a new one. This is why I said you can sleep in my bed."

"How big is it?" Dean stood and walked to Roman's room, he's never seen it before. When he stepped in he saw that it was a huge bed, with royal blue sheets and black pillows. The bed was way more space than Roman needed. "Or I could just sleep in it with you. It's more than enough space." Dean looked at Roman and smiled. "This is like a little kid's sleepover or something."

"You make me feel old." Roman laughed a bit.. "I'll get you something to wear to bed."

* * *

><p>After Dean showered and came out of the bathroom with what Roman gave him he felt comfortable. The clothes were baggy on him but it was okay. It was pitch dark in the room and he heard Roman softly snoring in his bed. He crawled into bed and laid on his back, when he turned over Roman was stirring and pulling back the covers. Once he did he threw half of it on the teen and went back to sleep.<p>

Dean couldn't help but to smile at that, in no time he was sleep as well. In the morning the two were tangled with each other. Dean's legs was thrown over Roman's leg. Roman's arms was around Dean's like he was protecting him from something. And Dean..Well Dean was thrusting his hips up against Roman's leg slowly. The Samoan eyes snapped open a the feeling, he moved his arms away and looked down at Dean who had his mouth parted. "Dean get up."

When Dean didn't get up Roman shook his quickly and moved back when Dean sat up quickly, putting his hand over his member on top of the covers. Roman looked at it then looked away. "Go take a cold shower."

"I'm, sorry. Shit." Dean got up carefully and grunted, he wanted to run away.

"It's fine. You're a teen, that happens a lot." Roman shrugged the incident off. "Just go take a cold shower and I'll make breakfast okay?"

"Alright." Dean went into the bathroom and quickly closed the door, he was too embarrassed. When Roman started to make breakfast, he finally let out a big breath. He wasn't freaked out or anything that it was a guy, he should of but that wasn't the case. Dean is 16. Fucking 16. A flashback hit him when they were in the locker room and Dean said he liked his chicks older than him. Then it went to Dean's face when he was thrusting himself against Roman.

"What the fuck is happening." Roman mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

After a day of awkwardness Dean still tried to stay away from Roman even though he was staying with the man. Currently they were at IHOP having breakfast, Dean's never been to a breakfast place before but the chocolate chip pancakes were really good. He was chewing quietly and tried to ignore Roman who was looking at him. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Because you're being really quiet." Roman swallowed his food and sat back in the booth. "Is it about yesterday morning?"

"No." Dean replied quickly then took a big bite of his pancake, getting syrup on the side of his mouth. He licked it off and looked up at Roman. "What if it is? Then what?" Dean folded his arms against his chest and looked away to everyone else who was enjoying their breakfast. "It was an accident okay."

"I know, Dean. You're not the only guy who gets morning wood." Roman sighed. "It's not like I laughed at you or anything. I know you were embarrassed, I had a lot of moments like that when I was a teen, more embarrassing than that too." Dean looked at Roman with raised eyebrows, he was a curious. Roman smiled and drunk some of his orange juice before he chuckled. "Don't look at me like that." Dean batted his eyes and wiggled his eyebrows. "Alright, fine. I've had that happen in front of my mom before."

"Excuse me?" Dean cackled then put his hand over his mouth when people started to look over to him. "Oh my God." Roman laughed at the memory then finished off his waffles. "I feel much better now." Dean finished off his food as well then was about to take out money to pay but Roman threw 2 twenty dollar bills on the table. "I was gonna pay."

"Well I paid, get used to it." Roman smiled and got out of the booth then nodded at the exit. "Come on." Dean followed Roman out then got into his car. Roman sat in the driver's seat and started the ignition, they were off in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p>"Oh fuck!" Dean died once again on C.O.D. Roman laughed and kept going on, Dean was just so fun to be around. It was weird, him being a grown man and all and hanging out with a 16 year old. "I never met someone who was better than me at this. I'm starting to think you're the Samoan Jesus Roman."<p>

"Nah man." Roman laughed, he was sitting criss-crossed on the floor while Dean was laid out on his belly in front of him. "You're pretty damn good though." Dean got up on all fours as he focused on the game. Roman eyes went wide and he then snapped out of it when he died as well.

"Ha!" Dean chuckled then moved to sit back but he bumped into Roman and fell into his lap. "I'm sorry." Dean looked up at Roman and stuck his tongue out. "But you still died." He snickered when the older man playfully shoved him away.

"I'm still a man." Roman smiled. "Do you wanna watch some of the movies we rented?"

"Yeah. I can order some Chinese if that sounds good to you." Dean turned off the Xbox and got out his cellphone. Almost instantly it started ringing, he's been ignoring his Mom, well not fully. Just sending her texts instead of actually answering the phone. He didn't want to speak to her. He didn't want to lose control of himself, he didn't have his medication since he was fucking locked out. He didn't want Roman to freak out.

"Who's that?" Roman asked while he rolled up the controllers.

"Oh just my Mom." Dean shrugged and watched the screen until it stopped ringing. "I don't want to speak to her."

"Why not? She's probably worried sick about you." Dean didn't say anything at first and Roman looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. He saw the teen's expression change into one of anger. "Dean are you okay?"

"I don't think she gives an actual shit about me sometimes. I just, I fucking hate when she does this to me. I feel alone even when I'm in a crowded room. I can never get too close to people because she always wants to move, it's all about her and what's best for her. That's why we didn't move into a house because it's easier to pack up and get out of here when you live in an apartment." Dean dropped his phone and put his hands over his face. Roman crawled over to him and grabbed at his hands. "Don't touch me."

Roman knew why Dean was acting like this, it was the real him. The real him was emotional and upset, pills only toned that down. "Come on. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. You know I'm here for you."

"You say that now but then what happens when I go away?" Dean's words were muffled but Roman still heard them clearly. "We should of never became friends because I'm probably gonna end up leaving and if I'm your only friend I'm going to be fucked up from this. I'm already feeling bad from losing everything else from the other times I moved."

"Don't worry about me okay?" Roman let his voice go into a gentle whisper. "Just move your hands, please?" Dean slowly moved his hands and Roman frowned when he saw the teen's watery eyes. "Don't cry."

"Not crying." Dean rubbed at his eyes and looked down. "I'm such a shitty person."

"No, no you're not Dean. Come on don't do this to yourself. You're an amazing person with a good heart, it's not your fault that you're like this. Do you hear me? It's not your fault, Dean." Dean looked at Roman and sniffled when he said it wasn't his fault again. "I know everything is hard right now, I know it. Everything that happens is way worse than it would be if it happened to me, and that's okay. It's okay what you are feeling. I'm not going to tell you it's going to get better so stick it out, that's bullshit. That's not what's gonna happen here, what's going to actually happen is we're gonna make it better. It's not gonna happen naturally, we're going to force it. I don't want to see you sad anymore, I don't want to see you mad anymore either." Roman put his hands on Dean's shoulders and squeezed before he massaged the tense muscles. "It's okay."

Dean nodded slowly while he looked into Roman's sad gray eyes. "Okay.." He whispered before looking away.

"No look at me." Dean looked back at Roman then closed his eyes when he got a kiss on the forehead. His eyes opened again and without warning he pulled Roman in for a tight hug. The Samoan was shocked at first but it didn't take long for him to wrap his arms around Dean and hug him just as tight. "You're something special."

Dean's eyes went wide, he heard that in his dream. "Say that again."

Roman rubbed Dean's back slowly and smiled. "You're something special, Dean."

"You're such a good friend. Are you like this for everyone?" Dean moved his head back so he could look at Roman to see if he would lie or not, but he knew he wouldn't.

"Who's everyone? All I see is you in my life right now. I'll help you if you help me."

"I never see you have bad days."

"They're bad until I see you." Roman admitted. "That sounds creepy but I guess that's what happens when you get a friend right?"

"I'm just not a friend. I'm your best friend." Dean corrected. "Well I'm always here so you can just come over or I can just come over here and chill with you."

"That makes me sound like a lonely person."

"Well, I'm lonely too. So what does that make us?" Dean tilted his head and smiled. "You're not lonely anymore. I just don't want to hang with you a lot but at the same time I want to, I don't want to move again. But I shouldn't think about that."

"Just don't think about it." Roman laid Dean's head on his shoulder and continued the hug. "Do you still want Chinese?"

* * *

><p>Roman and Dean were watching Guardians Of The Galaxy and enjoying their Chinese food with smiles. They've never seen the movie and they were both big Marvel fans. "Who's your favorite character?" Roman asked, he should of already knew the answer before though.<p>

"Rocket." Dean smirked. "He's bad ass. But I like Star-Lord too. What about you?"

"Hmm.." Roman sighed. "I like Groot." Roman smiled when Dean gave him a look. "And I like Rocket too."

"You big sap. Why do you like Groot?"

"I guess he kind of relates in a way." Roman's smile grew bigger. "He's a protector, he gives everything he has to offer from his own self. And when his best friend, Rocket. Needs anything..He gives him whatever he needs and saves him from whatever danger is around. Or the other way around."

Dean smiled and looked down. "Roman." He breathed out. "You're a different type of guy. You're a really, really, good guy. You were raised right, you were raised to know it was okay for men to show their feelings. This society is still trying to figure that out but you, you already have a long time ago. A girl, no a woman. She's gonna see you man, and she's gonna fall in love with you, she's going to love you like you need to be loved."

Roman didn't know what to say really so he just chewed on his food a bit. "Thanks."

When the movie ended Dean yawned. It was late already. "I'm gonna get ready for bed, I'm tired of wearing the same outfit of mine everyday. I should kick down my door." He sighed and stood up.

"You go ahead, I'm gonna clean up a bit. I'll join in a bit." Roman didn't know why he was saying he would join like they were a married couple. What the hell? Dean nodded and went to the bedroom, taking off his shirt and leaving on only his sweats before he plopped onto the bed. Roman cleaned up their mess then did the dishes, he had a content smile on his face. Dean, Dean was something else. Maybe that guy wasn't human.

Once done cleaning Roman headed to the bedroom. He took off his shirt in the process then stopped at the doorway when he saw Dean sleeping soundly with the covers over him. Roman went over and crawled into bed carefully, trying not to wake the Ohioan up. "Goodnight, Dean."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean eyes open when he heard loud thunder boom. He sat up slowly and saw it was gray outside, it was storming outside, rain hitting the window hard and lightning showing up every few seconds. He looked over and saw that Roman still fast asleep, when did they get this close to each other? They were spaced apart in bed last time he checked in the middle of the night.

Dean stood up and took the top blanket off of the bed, leaving Roman with the second one underneath. He wrapped it around his body and left the room, going into the living room to look at the balcony window. More thunder boomed and his head tilted to the side slowly. He went up to the glass and watched the sky crackle, he hoped his mom made it back safely.

Roman woke up not too long after, the bed felt weird and that's the only thing that woke him, because it was empty. He sat up and looked around slowly, his bedroom was still dark except for the lightning and gray morning sky coming through the window. "Dean?" He called out but heard nothing. He crawled out of bed and stretching his arms as he walked out of the room. "Dean?" He called out once more. He stopped when he saw the teen looking out the balcony window. Roman came closer and put his hands on his shoulders, massaging them. "You okay?"

Dean looked back at Roman and nodded. "I'm alright." Roman sensed he wasn't that alright so he hugged him from behind tightly. Dean closed his eyes, he felt Roman's front pressed against his back made him feel something, made him feel different. Roman rested his chin on top of the Ohioan's head as he watched the rain pour down.

"She's gonna make it back okay, Dean." Roman whispered. Dean nodded then turned around in the older man's arms, dropping his blanket and hugging him back. He buried his head into his neck, their bodies right up against each other, it wasn't your typical bro hug. Dean's hands went up into Roman's hair, massaging the scalp. "What did I do to deserve a head massage?"

"For being so attentive to my emotions. You know what I'm feeling before I even say it which is what no one can do." Dean chuckled and moved his hands away. "Sorry, I'm being weird."His phone rung in Roman's room so he let go of the older man and went to go get his phone.

When he got his phone he answered it. "Mom hey."

"Hey, baby. I can't make it." She heard Dean sigh on the other line. "One more day baby."

"Let me ask you something. Could you come back if you want or are you choosing to stay one more day?" Roman leaned on the door frame, listening. The line went silent for a moment before Dean spoke up. "You can come back can't you? Mom what the fuck?"

"Dean!"

"Don't fucking Dean me." Dean balled up his fist. "I've been locked out of the house for three days and you know this shit but you decide to stay there?"

"You're with that nice neighbor." Athena countered.

"It doesn't fucking matter. I don't want to be in his space all the time, everyone can't handle my emotional fucking disaster." Dean started to shake. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"Baby it's only one more day ple-"

Dean hung up on her then leaned his forehead on the wall. His phone rung again but he just pocketed it roughly and closed his eyes. Roman came closer and put his hand on Dean's back but moved it away when Dean made a sound. "Talk to me."

"I don't want to talk." Dean turned to Roman and his eyes were watery, and his face was red. "I don't want to keep talking. I'm done talking." Dean looked for his shirt then put it on quickly. "I'm going out." He dug in his pocket and made sure he still had his money left over from some days ago. He quickly pulled on his socks and left the room with Roman hot on his tail.

"Where are you going?" Roman asked, he was scared for what Dean might do. "It's raining outside, Dean."

"Oh well." Dean pulled on his shoes and rolled his shoulders. "Well here comes the fucking storm." Dean left the apartment with Roman following him. "Roman stop it." Dean shook his head. "Leave me be. Just leave me alone." That made Roman stop.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone.."

* * *

><p>Dean was walking in the rain without a care in the world. The rain was hitting his skin hard, people walked passed him with their umbrellas in shock. He saw a liquor store and walked inside. He wasn't a rookie at drinking, he did it at times and was used to it. He got the hard stuff and all the stores let him get it without I.D because he already looked older than what he was, especially with the stubble he was sporting.<p>

The cashier looked at Dean with wide eyes when he saw how wet he was just looking around the store. "You okay man?" Dean looked at the small man and nodded slowly before looking around at the alcohol he wanted. He saw the Whiskey and grabbed it without hesitation. Walking up to the counter he pulled out his wet money and put it on the counter. The cashier took it slowly, he didn't want any trouble.

After buying his alcohol it didn't take Dean long to find a bench to sit on to hide from the rain while he tried to forget his pain by drinking. He watched the people pass by just taking big gulps of his Whiskey, his throat burning but he wouldn't stop.

Dean became calmer, the alcohol was doing its work. His phone rung and he grabbed it out of his pocket clumsily then answered. "Hello?"

"Dean! Where are you?" Roman's deep voice hit Dean's ear quickly. "Let me come pick you up."

"Aww Romeeee, you're such a nice friend." Dean hiccuped and looked around. "I'm by the liquor store."

"I'm on my way. Stay there please." Roman hung up and Dean stayed on the line just listening to the noise. A car pulled up in front of where he was. He watched as Roman got out of the car and walked towards him with a frown. "You're drinking?"

"Not my first time." Dean answered then looked at Roman's big frame in front of him. "Intimidating." Roman sighed and helped Dean into the car, even buckling him in.

* * *

><p>When Roman got Dean into the door he shook his head then tried to take the bottle of Whiskey. But he couldn't because he got his hand slapped. "Don't. I'll stop when you drink some with me." Roman shook his head and watched as Dean sat on the couch and took another sip. "Then I'm not speaking up."<p>

"Why do you gotta be like this?" Roman came over and sat on the couch was well. Dean sat criss-crossed facing Roman and Roman decided to sit the same way. "Give me the bottle." Dean gave the bottle and watched as Roman took three big gulps before handing it back. "Haven't had any Whiskey in a while." He shook his head at the burn and groaned, how was this going to help. "Now speak to me."

Dean told Roman everything that happened on the phone and what his Mom said. He told Roman about his Dad and why they actually moved away, he told him about the custody battle. He told him other things, random things. Roman just listened and drunk more Whiskey when he was offered. He was getting tipsy and Dean was already fully drunk. "No more Whiskey." Roman took the bottle and screwed the cap back on then put it on the floor.

"Okay Roman." Dean smiled then tilted his head. Roman was just staring at him with parted lips. It made his stomach flutter. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Roman furrowed his brows and blinked slowly.

"Like that. I don't know. A certain way." Dean got up on all fours and crawled closer to Roman, bumping their noses. Roman froze and put his hand on Dean's chest. Dean kissed his cheek and growled softly. "You take such good care of me." His voice slurred a bit. "How can I take care of you? What do people do? Kiss? Do they kiss?"

"Dean." Roman pushed Dean back a bit and shook his head. "You need to realize what you're doing. You're trying to kiss me."

"I won't tell if you don't." Dean leaned back in and planted a soft kiss on Roman's lips. "Don't reject me, don't.." Dean sighed and planted a few more kisses to Roman's soft lips. Dean couldn't handle rejection or Roman pushing him off, he needed some type of fucking comfort. He wouldn't be doing this shit if he was sober and Roman knew, Roman knew Dean was a ladies' man. But right now, he wanted to be loved and comforted by something.

Roman slowly started to kiss back, ignoring the guilty feeling in his stomach that they were both guys and Dean was fucking 16. Dean groaned into the kiss then without warning stuck his tongue into the Samoan's mouth. Hesitantly Roman twirled his tongue with Dean's and put his hand on his back, rubbing it up and down. the kiss was good, fucking amazing and messy.

Dean sat down properly and put his hands in Roman's hair, deepening the kiss even farther. Both moaned at how the kiss awakened something more, this sharp feeling running through them and their dicks coming alive. The teen moved back a bit, only their tongues twirling around slowly as they panted together.

Roman grabbed Dean by the hair and pulled his head back, a string of saliva following him when the kiss ended. "Dean.." Roman watched as Dean closed his eyes while he licked his bottom lip before biting it. "You're drunk.. This is all fucking, this isn't-" Dean's mouth was back on his in a matter of seconds.

Roman started to suck on Dean's tongue, hearing those grunts and deep moans turned him on so much. The kiss stopped suddenly and Dean fell back on his elbows with his legs spread. His cock was sticking up through his sweatpants. "You got my fuckin' dick hard."

Roman swallowed and scooted back until he hit the arm of the couch. What the hell was he doing? "This is not happening.." Roman shook his head and looked away.

"But it did. And you liked it." Dean let his head fall back tiredly. He adjusted his dick and sighed. "Roman I'm tired."

"Go to sleep then." Roman adjusted his cock as well and rubbed at his beard. After a while of silence he looked over to Dean who was sleeping on his side with a content smile on his face. "I'm in so much fucking trouble." Roman mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

After that kiss Roman basically watched Dean sleep all day, the teen was knocked out in a deep sleep without the smile leaving his face. Roman didn't want to wake him, he was afraid. He put a cover on Dean and went to his own room to sleep. The next morning Dean was woken up by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He groaned at the light coming from the balcony. The second groan that came was from the banging headache he had. "Oh God shit." Dean sat up while holding his head. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"I'm home. We have to talk so come back?"

"Yeah yeah y-" Dean stopped talking when memories flooded back into his mind. "Holy. Shit."

"Dean? What's wrong?"

"Nothing mom, I'll be over in a few minutes." Dean hung up his phone and got up slowly. "Holy fucking shit." He pocketed his phone and walked into Roman's room to see the older man sleeping soundly. "We fucking kissed." He whispered. "My tongue..My fucking tongue was down your throat." Dean rubbed his hand over his lips then bit his fingernails. "And you kissed me back.." He mumbled. "Oh my God." Dean left the room quickly and hurried to find his shoes and put them on, his head hurt so bad hopefully his mom had some aspirin somewhere. He had to leave before Roman woke up.

When Dean was done he left Roman's home and jogged down to his. He opened the door and locked it behind him. "Mom. I'm here, do we have some aspirin by the way?" Athena came out of the kitchen with a cup of water, medication, and aspirin. Dean took it and nodded a thanks. After he swallowed everything he sighed. "Why do we need to talk? You leavin' again?"

"No." Athena shook her head and smiled. ""I'm sorry Dean. I'm so sorry baby, my priorities are so messed up. I understand that. That is why I took a few days off for you. I want to take you shopping for your school clothes then we can go out to eat somewhere? Just hang out ?"

"Take me clothes shopping?" Dean chuckled. "That sounds weird."

"Okay it does but you know I like to watch you pick out your clothes. Don't take that mother thing from me, I hate to see you grow up. I know you had to grow up faster than all the kids your age. So let's be not our age for a little while?"

Dean looked away for a moment, thinking. "Okay only on one condition."

"And that is?"

"You can't answer any calls from work. Not at all." There was a moment of silence before Athena answered.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>A few days later Dean was in a clothes store picking out outfits and putting them into the cart his mom was pushing. Dean has been ignoring Roman ever since that morning he woke up. Roman had been texting him saying sorry but he's been ignoring that too, the calls too. Just everything Roman was ignored. Dean held a gray plaid shirt up to himself and hummed before plopping it into the basket. He had around 15 to 20 outfits in the basket. His Mom wasn't saying stop or anything so she must of been trying hard to make him happy, to make him forget that she fucked him over for four days.<p>

Dean honestly felt bad though. He said he would always be there for Roman, and he was sure Roman was as confused as him right now. But he just couldn't go over and talk to the man, he just couldn't. What the fuck would he say? Sorry for getting drunk and sticking my tongue down your throat, that was an oops moment. No one fucking says that. Dean knew people did crazy shit when they were drunk, way crazier shit than what he pulled off but he just couldn't shake it. It was different, because. He liked it. He can still feel Roman's lips on his and his tongue in his mouth.

"Baby are you okay?" Athena interrupted Dean's thoughts when she saw his eyes narrow as he looked at a shirt. Dean nodded and scratched his neck.

"I'm fine." Dean cleared his throat then rubbed his hand over his fresh shaved face. "Hey, what's the price limit, you never told me."

Athena shrugged and looked around the store with raised eyebrows. "Get anything you want, Dean."

* * *

><p>Dean's first day of school came to quickly. When he first woke up he took his medication quickly, he knew if he didn't his anxiety would shoot through the roof and he probably wouldn't go. His Mom said she would take him to get some coffee and breakfast before she drove him to school then she had to go to work of course and he would have to take the school bus home.<p>

After Dean showered and shaved he walked into his room naked like every morning. He sat on his bed then grabbed his phone to see a new text message from Roman.

**_Why do you have to ignore me?_**

Dean quickly deleted all of his messages. He instantly started to blush from reading all of that. What the fuck was going on? He stood up and pulled a gray V-neck over his head, his mom told him it would compliment his eyes since sometimes they look gray and sometimes they look blue. After that he pulled on some ripped jeans that he finally didn't have to rip himself. Then to finish he threw on his socks and all black converse.

His hair dried up and curled all over his head. He needed to cut the front a bit but it would do for today. He looked good, he would try to have a happy day without any worries. He decided to leave his phone in his room because he didn't want to see more stuff from Roman today. He made sure to turn off the phone as well, he didn't get the second one that said.

**_I liked it.._**

When Dean was all finished his mom drove them to get some breakfast. She knew he was nervous so she told him it would be okay and he would make friends. He wanted to say what was the point of making friends if they were probably just gonna move again but instead he just smiled. It didn't take long for Athena to drop her son at school and hug him before driving off.

Dean looked around at all the students getting off the school bus and some getting out of their own cars. He hoped he didn't cause a lot of attention, there was so many people around and he felt a bit uncomfortable. He drunk some of his coffee and made his way into the big building. As soon as he was inside he got smiles from girls, he smiled back then went to the school office to get his schedule.

* * *

><p>Dean sighed, the day was going by slowly. School was just never for him. He never raised his hand but the teacher always called on him, accusing him of not listening but he always knew the answer and made the teacher look stupid. Every single class he was introduced and he had to say where he was from and what he liked to do in life. Already girls started to try and be his friend and he just went along with it.<p>

Dean did all of his homework in class quickly even though the teacher told them not to because they wouldn't understand. But Dean understood, he understood it all. After all these years his Mom would teach him on the side, things he shouldn't even know yet she taught him. "I'm done." Dean's raspy voice echoed in the room and others looked at him.

"Mr. Ambrose. You couldn't possibly be done with that." The blonde middle aged woman came over and looked at the sheet. Her face went into surprise. "Wow. I guess you are done. Well okay. I'll grade it and give it back to you tomorrow."

"Great." Dean replied. A girl turned around to him with a smile. He nodded at her and cocked a brow when she opened her mouth and closed it. "What's up?"

"I'm Lexi." She stuck her hand out to Dean slowly. Dean shook her hand and laughed a bit. "What?" She furrowed her eyebrows with curiosity. She hopefully thought he wasn't a douchebag.

"Your hands. They're really small- and soft." Dean laid his hand down and she put his hand in his slowly to see the size difference. "I'm gonna call you small hands, that okay?"

"You're weird." Lexi laughed silently. "I like you. We're gonna be good friends." She turned around when the bell rung, signaling that class was over. Dean smiled and stood up, taking his schedule with him. The next class read Gym, he hoped they had some good equipment. He could really use a workout to blow some stress off.

After a few minutes he made it to Gym class. He made it late since the school was so big. He got lost. When he walked in he saw students sitting in the bleachers talking to each other. They looked at him as he climbed on the bleachers as well. He was wondering where the teacher was, did they get to do whatever they want?

Dean looked over to a girl by him and sighed. "Excuse me."

"Summer." She smiled at him sickeningly sweet. "What can I help you with new kid?"

"Do we have a teacher or what is this?"

"Oh no, he's here. Right girls?" Summer looked over at her friends and laughed when she heard the cat calls. "He better be here."

"Okay.." Dean shook his head and looked down at his hands. He should of brought his phone, this school was weird.

"Sorry I'm late guys." The deep voice echoed through the gym and made all the girls pay attention immediately while the guys shook their head. Dean looked up slowly and his eyes went wide when he saw Roman standing in front of the bleachers. His cheeks turned hot, what the fuck was he doing here! "Had an issue at the other side of the school."

"It's okay Mr. Reigns." Summer smiled and Roman shook his head and chuckled.

Mr. Reigns? Dean hid himself a bit as he thoughts ran wild. He thought his last name was Anoa'i. He also thought he was a personal trainer. Roman stopped talking when he saw Dean, he tried to hide the shock, he didn't know Dean would be going to this school.

"I wasn't..I wasn't uhh." Roman cleared his throat. "I wasn't told there would be a new student." Dean felt like he was getting squished so he got up and hopped off the bleachers, walking quickly to the gym exit. Roman watched him with furrowed eyebrows. Things kept getting more complicated with them.


	8. Chapter 8

When Dean got home after school he was losing his mind, he was fucking pissed, embarrassed, happy, but most of all mad. He was happy because seeing Roman made him happy but seeing him made him think about the kiss, he wanted to forget that but he didn't want to forget Roman. But then again, how could he even speak to him without thinking of that damn lip on lip action. What if it went of went further? Dean didn't know he would be that controlling. But the thing about being drunk, all he remembered was the kiss. He doesn't remember what happened before that.

Dean went into his room and plopped down on his bed then grabbed his phone. He turned it on and was hit with a loud ding. Roman texted him hours ago before school even started. He liked the kiss too. Dean's cheeks turned red, he buried his head into his pillow and squeezed his phone tightly. After his cheeks didn't tingle anymore he looked at his phone and bit his bottom lip slightly while he typed out a reply.

**_We need to talk, right now._**

**_Okay..Come over._**

Dean closed his eyes then rolled off the bed. He was feeling so many emotions, so fucking many emotions. He wanted to punch Roman, he feels lied to. Does he really know Roman? They shared a lot with each other but maybe Roman held back everything. It didn't take long for Dean to be in front of Roman's apartment door, knocking.

Roman opened the door and moved aside instantly, he saw Dean's face. He saw how it softened when their eyes met but then went back to hard. Dean came into the older man's home then folded his arms against his chest. When Roman closed and locked the door the talking started right up. "Why the hell did you text me you liked it?"

Roman blinked slowly then frowned. "I didn't know what else to say after you weren't replying me for days."

Dean rolled his eyes. "So?"

"So what? I didn't know if you would feel a certain type of way. I don't know what your thought pattern is. I was afraid that I'd lose our friendship. I mean..I don't know what to really say? Do I text you what the fuck? I kissed you back, Dean."

"I know." Dean was trying to hold his anger but his voice was rising. "But I didn't know what I was doing. You should of just told me no."

"You told me not to reject you, Dean..It's like- it's like you needed me. I warned you. Plus you wouldn't talk to me unless I drunk some Whiskey with you." Roman looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"You don't get to say sorry." Dean walked towards Roman and stood in his face. "It's not fucking okay, you didn't tell me you were going to be my Gym teacher either? Who the hell are you? I thought you were a personal trainer. I thought your last name was Anoa'i. Why are you hiding shit!?" Dean ended up yelling at Roman and Roman took it.

"I didn't hide anything from you.." Roman replied back in a calm voice.

"Bull-Fucking-Shit." Dean shook his head quickly. "I told you so much about me. Who the fuck are you. Is your name even Roman?"

"Yes! My name is Roman. Dean I didn't hide anything from you, you just misunderstood. I am a personal trainer, it's my side job. I didn't tell you about me working as a gym teacher because.." Roman shrugged. " I don't know. I didn't think it was that serious. Plus I didn't know you would be going to the school I teach at. So I'm sorry about that. And my last name is Reigns, I took after my Mom Dean."

"You're confusing me!" Dean pulled at his own sandy brown locks and groaned. Roman furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lose Dean as a friend. "Fuck!" Dean cursed then freed his locks. "I fucking hate you." He spat.

"Dean I'm s-" He was cut off when Dean put his hands on his cheeks and pulled them closer, their lips almost touching. "Dean.."

"Shhh..Shut up. Just shut up." Dean crashed their lips together. It didn't take long for Roman to kiss back slowly. Dean backed them up to Roman's couch, not breaking the kiss as the back of Roman's knees hit the cushions, making him sit down with Dean in his lap still kissing him.

Roman stopped the kiss then let his head fall back on the back of the couch. "Dean." His voice deeper as he said the teen's name to get him to focus.

"Yeah?" Dean's voice shook a bit, like he was afraid.

"You know we can't do this anymore right?"

"Yeah." Dean blushed and crawled off of Roman quickly. "Sorry."

Roman opened his eyes and stared at Dean. He stared at his swollen kissed lips and his pink cheeks. "You kept thinking about that kiss and you liked it but it confused you didn't it?" Dean nodded. "Me too." Roman sighed. "I just want our friendship okay? I know your birthday is in like 6 days and I just want to take you somewhere fun if you're free."

Dean nodded again. "Yeah. I would love that. My mom is never with me anymore for my birthday. I mean, 17 is not that big of a deal." He sighed softly then rubbed at his lips. "What's wrong with me?" He held himself and backed up a bit. "I'm sorry for doing that once again. I just, I don't know."

"It's fine. Okay? We cannot have any of that happening anymore. There is so much wrong in this."

"Right, okay. Right." Dean took in a deep breath then looked around. "So umm..I am sorry for ignoring you though. I didn't want to but I was afraid and confused but I missed you if that helps this situation."

"I missed you too, Dean. I missed whooping your ass on games." Roman smiled when he pulled out a chuckle from the Ohioan. "Just don't worry about this okay?"

"Got ya."

* * *

><p>The next day in Gym class Dean was playing basketball by himself. Roman said they could pick whatever they wanted to do. He bounced the basketball between his legs then bumped into a guy. "Sorry." He mumbled.<p>

"No hey. It's okay. Do you want some company dude?" The blond took hold of the basketball without taking an answer and Dean cocked a brow. "I'm Dolph. I finally got a reaction out of you. Play with me bro." The two played basketball together, some of the girls stopping to look at them with heart eyes. Dolph was one of the most popular people in the school and there he was talking to a socially awkward guy who liked to be alone.

Roman looked up from his clipboard and saw Dean laughing with Dolph. He frowned at that, he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. He of course wanted Dean to have as many people in his life as possible but what if Dean forgot about him?

"Oh Mr. Reigns." Summer stood in front of Roman with a smile. "How are you today?"

"Hey Summer. I'm fine. Did you finish your mile run? I need to record it down soon."

"I finished yeah. 9 minutes."

Roman wrote it down on the paper on his clipboard. "Great. What can I help you with?"

"What's the new kid's last name?" She asked with a smile.

"Go and ask him."

"No! Maybe I will scare him away. He looks really fragile."

Roman hummed then yelled out Dean's name. Dean looked back at him with raised eyebrows then jogged over. "Yeah?"

"This is Summer, she wanted to talk to you and get to know you." Roman smiled and walked off, taking Dean's spot in basketball. Dean looked at Summer weirdly and was about to talk but she cut him off.

"You're really cute."

"Thanks." Dean smiled and chuckled a bit.

"That there is Dolph Ziggler, he's really popular. You should sit with him at lunch later."

"I uh..I don't want to do that. I like to be alone." Dean frowned a bit. What was she doing? He didn't want to talk to Summer, she could tell she was trouble and he didn't like the vibes he was getting off her.

"Okay..At least think about it more before you say no like that. What's your last name?"

"Ambrose."

"You're just so cute. Everything about you is cute."

"Um." Dean cocked a brow. "Thanks. Hey I'm gonna finish my game..So, talk to you later then." Dean jogged away from her. He was going to try to avoid her at all cost. He knew that was kind of mean but he just felt weird around her. Like she would suck the soul out of your body. After playing basketball with Roman and Dolph gym was over. Dean had to admit having Roman as his gym teacher was fucking weird as hell. It didn't help that every time he seen the Samoan his heart sped up, like he wanted to run and hide but at the same time hug him and just have laughs over stupid stuff.

* * *

><p>Later that night Dean was in bed just on his phone looking at videos on youtube. A message popped up and stopped his video.<p>

**_Are you up?_**

Dean smiled, it was obviously Roman.

_**Yeah. What's up?**_

_**If you get all popular at school will you forget about our friendship?**_

**_Why the hell would I forget about you, Roman? You're my bf._**

It took Roman a moment to reply because he instantly thought boyfriend and it made him feel weird. He knew Dean meant best friend.

_**I know..But. I don't know, I just worry.**_

_**Don't worry.**_

_**Right okay..I'm gonna leave you to your night. Goodnight, Dean.**_

_**Night :)**_

Dean smiled when he finished texting Roman. To have someone worried about everything he does made him feel better about living in general. He would never just leave Roman for some snotty stuck up kids. Roman deserved something good in his life, and Dean was gonna start it by being the most attentive best friend ever.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mommm..Okay. Enough." Dean laughed and moved away. "Thanks." Dean sat up in bed and rubbed at his eyes then yawned. "Have a good day at work, okay?"

"I will be thinking about my baby all day. I wish I could of thrown you a party."

"Um. That's weird. I have no friends or anything." Dean chuckled. "Stop you're making this weird." Athena smiled and pulled out her credit card and handed it to her son. "Mom I still have money from-"

"Buy anything you want okay?" Athena smiled. "Seriously. Treat yourself. Make yourself happy. I'll call you later and text you. My taxi is here. I have to go." Athena ruffled Dean's hair and told him to have a good day before she left. As soon as she left Dean got a text.

_**Birthday Boy, good morning**._

Dean couldn't help the excited tingle he got through his whole body when he read the text from Roman. He unlocked his phone and replied back quickly.

_**Good morning**_

_**You know you're getting a big ass hug from me when we first see each other today right?**_

_**I better be..**_

_**Damn right. So today. We're going to the Arcade and out to eat. I got presents for you as well.**_

_**Goddamn. Meet me now..**_

Suddenly his doorbell rung. Dean dropped his phone on the bed then crawled out of it. When he made it to his front door he tried to hide his excitement but it failed when he opened it and basically knocked Roman down with his bear hug. Roman hugged Dean tightly, dropping the boxes he had in his hands.

They hugged like they haven't seen each other in years. Ever since that kiss, somehow they grew closer. They didn't talk about it anymore but it was still in their minds when they looked at each other. "Happy birthday, Dean." Roman's deep voice made the teen smile then end the embrace.

"Thanks." Dean looked down at himself and noticed he was only in his briefs. "I was so excited that I would came out here naked to just hug you."

"Oh yeah?" Roman chuckled then bent down to get the presents that dropped. "Never had a naked hug." Roman smiled then came into Dean's home. When the door closed he gave the box to the Ohioan then went to go sit on the couch. He was already dressed for the day. Dean got a good look at him first before he opened the presents. Roman looked..He looked super handsome. He looked that way everyday but that wasn't on purpose. He had his hair down and was wearing a gray zip up hoodie with a black leather jacket. To end it he just had some dark blue jeans with black shoes.

"Who are you going to bang tonight?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Huh?" Roman rose his brows then looked at himself. "Nobody." He smiled. "I didn't want to dress not nice for your birthday."

"So you admit that you're lookin' good for me?" Dean batted his eyes and Roman rolled his eyes. "Oh it's okay. Don't admit it now." He cackled. Dean opened the biggest box first then smiled. It was a maroon zip-up hoodie. He grabbed it and felt how soft it was. "I love this." Roman smiled then pointed to the others. Dean opened the rest, and was so pleased and warm inside from someone knowing what he would like. Roman bought him some skull headphones with spikes on it. He loved it all. "Thank you Roman."

"No problem. Now go get dressed so we can get out of here."

It didn't take long for Dean to get dressed. Once he came out of his room Roman looked up from his phone and hummed deeply. Dean had on an over-sized gray beanie that only of course hold the back of his unruly sandy brown curls. But he still had all his curls in his face. Some swept a bit so he could see. Then he had on a gray tank top with the maroon zip up hoodie Roman bought him, it was zipped up half way. Then there was Dean's dark blue straight legged jeans and all black converse. He looked fucking adorable.

"I've never worn these jeans before. These are the tightest jeans I own." Dean kicked his foot to see if he had room." Dean turned around and got his keys off a table. Roman looked at his ass and almost groaned, they looked great in those jeans. "I'm glad my mom didn't grow me up wearing those girly ass jeans."

"Skinny jeans?" Roman questioned.

"Yeah those damn things. They're ugly." Dean turned back around and Roman moved his eyes to Dean's face so he wouldn't be caught. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Dean was playing a shooting game with Roman with a big smirk on his face. He was winning but soon Roman beat him with ease. "How?" Dean's mouth fell open. "I'm suppose to be good at this game."<p>

"But I won." Roman snickered when Dean playfully rolled his eyes. "Here let me help you." Roman put his card into the machine and stood behind Dean then aimed the shooter to the right spots. "Shoot." Dean shot at all the spots Roman helped him with then won the game completely. "Mmm..You have a shaky grip that's why."

"Guess I gotta fix that huh? Dean turned around and smiled. Roman backed up when they were too close. Dean looked over to the air hockey table to get them both off that awkward moment. Roman looked at the table too then smiled.

"I got this in the bag."

"Cocky there, Reigns?" Dean walked over to the air hockey table then swiped his card to play. Roman went to the other size of the table and smiled a bit, not answering. They played rounds and rounds and Roman was not in the lead at all. Dean was, and the teen was an aggressive player too. When the game ended Dean won and Roman mouth fell open a bit.

"I let you win though."

"Fuck you, you know I won 'cause I'm better." Dean eyes twinkled as he smiled. Roman couldn't help but to smile back, he was glad Dean was enjoying himself. After a few more games around the arcade the two left to go to that diner Roman talked about a while back.

Dean was sat in the booth looking around the diner with a smile. It was like a 50s diner with the music playing and the vibrant colors. He touched the leather of seats he sat in. "This is nice." Roman pulled his hand up into a high bun and drunk some of his milkshake. Dean took a bite of his burger then wiped the ketchup off the side of his lip with his finger. He sucked it off and picked up a fry with his other hand.

"What's on your mind, Roman?"

Roman shook his head slowly and grinned. "Nothing. This was all fun. I don't want it to end. You just make a lot of things better." Roman admitted. "You're just. I don't know. There is no one like you. Even if you don't talk you're just fun."

"I'm just a weird fucker, Roman. Don't let me deceive you." Dean smiled then drunk some of his own milkshake. "You're fun to be around too. You're this anchor..A lovable soulful guy." Dean felt his cheeks tingling but he didn't want a blush to show on his face for showing affection. "Enough of this. Let's not make this weird."

* * *

><p>After all of that fun Roman was walking Dean to his apartment door. Dean twirled around to Roman once they got to his door. "I enjoyed today. You're awesome."<p>

"I'm glad." Roman nodded and smiled. "As long as you know me I'll keep you smiling." The two looked at each other with so many unsaid words. Dean pulled Roman in for a tight hug. Roman's arms went around his waist tightly while Dean's arms went around Roman's neck. There was no space between them.

And Roman smelled so good. Dean buried his head into Roman's neck and sighed softly. The Samoan massaged his hips then moved his head back a bit when Dean dropped one arm from his neck. They looked at each other again and Dean leaned in a bit more, their lips almost touching. "Dean no..You know we can't do that."

The hug ended and Roman moved back two steps. Dean rubbed his face and nodded. "Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." Roman really wanted to kiss Dean, fuck he wanted it so bad. But that wasn't right. None of this was right but it didn't feel wrong. So instead Roman kissed Dean on the forehead and cheek. The teen rubbed at his cheek then smiled before leaning in and kissing Roman on the cheek as well. He smiled, both of his deep dimples showing as he looked away. "I'm gonna go inside now."

"Okay." Roman watched Dean open his door with a shy smile.

"Text me." Dean winked at Roman then closed his door with a soft click. As soon as Dean locked the door he got a text.

_**You know..you're kind of adorable when you smile. **_

_**You just like me for my dimples.**_

_**Maybe.**_


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of days after Dean's birthday he was feeling weird. Not a bad weird..But good weird. His and Roman's text were..How would you say it? Tingly. It made him feel all tingly. He liked Roman, he couldn't deny it. But he didn't want to like Roman that way. That wasn't right, it was weird. All of it weird. But he always stopped thinking when he got texts from the Samoan. It put him at ease and made him feel good inside. Roman cared about him so much. It was a Friday and Dean was waiting for his school bus outside while he talked to Lexi and texted Roman.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Lexi asked with a small smile.

"Uhh guess I might just be sleeping. I already did all my homework and stuff. So I'm just-" Dean shrugged. "Free." He looked at the caramel colored girl and wrapped his arm around her, squeezing a bit. "Why?"

"We should hang out some time. I mean if that's okay. We don't have to."

"No no. That's fine. How about next week? I just moved here and all. Just want to be settled into my apartment more before someone spends the night or something like that. Let's exchange numbers." The two exchanged number and Dean gave her a hug before getting on his school bus.

When Dean got onto his bus he sat all the way in the back then smiled when he got another text from Roman.

**_You wanna spend the night at my place tonight?_**

**_Why? You miss hugging me?_**

**_Of course I do._**

Shit like that is what Dean meant about making him all tingly. He felt himself blushing but quickly shook his head so he could reply.

_**Yeah I want to spend the night with you. See you in a few minutes.**_

* * *

><p>When Dean got home he texted his Mom and said he would spending the night over Roman's house and she agreed that it was fine. Dean got a bag and put three outfits in with some extra hygiene stuff and just guy stuff. After he was done he left his home and walked down the hall to Roman's. He knocked and waited only a few seconds until Roman opened the door with a smile. "Hey."<p>

"Yo." Dean walked in when Roman moved aside. First thing he noticed there was a new couch. He dropped his bag and jumped on the couch. "It's so soft." Roman locked the door and laughed at the teen who was sprawled all over his new gray couch.

"I just got it today." Roman came closer slowly and folded his arms against his chest. "I never got to try it. How soft would you say it is?" Dean looked up at Roman then pulled him down by the shirt so they could both test it. What actually happened was, Roman fell on top of Dean.

Dean grunted then tried to move himself but his nose bumped into Roman's. They both laughed but didn't try to move anymore. The older man was just staring down at Dean with parted lips. Today in gym they were taking swimming lessons and since Dean already knew how the both of them worked together to help other students. Dean..Just looked so kissable with his chubby cheeks and his deep dimples and his grayish blue eyes.

"I don't know why you keep fighting it." Dean mumbled. He was tired of this, no one would know and he knew Roman liked him. A few kisses wouldn't hurt anyone. "Just kiss me." Roman shook his head slowly and was about to get up but Dean held him tightly. "Roman.." He breathed out.

"We can't."

"Let me ask you something." Dean looked up at the ceiling then closed his eyes. "Is it because I'm a guy?" He opened his eyes to see Roman shaking his head no. "Is it because I'm underage?" A slow nod came and Dean chuckled softly. "So?"

"There's a law for t-"

"Who cares? Fuck just kiss me. Let's not think about how wrong this all is, I just need you to kiss me." Roman blinked slowly then groaned softly. He leaned in a bit more and planted a few slow open mouthed kisses on Dean. The Ohioan kissed back and without warning pushed his tongue into Roman's mouth and moaned. Roman swirled his tongue around with Dean's, his whole body was tingling.

Dean started to blush, Roman was taking his breath away. He just submitted without any type of fighting. The Samoan stopped the kiss then buried his into Dean's neck, feeling a bit ashamed. Dean rubbed his back slowly, he was trying to stop his face from fucking showing how he felt all the time. Blushing and excitement..Excitement everywhere actually. His cock was hard.

"I liked that." Dean finally whispered.

"Mmm.." Roman got off of Dean and adjusted his hard on. "What the fuck just happened?"

"Do you feel grossed out or something?" Dean sat up and adjusted himself as well. "I mean..If it is because I'm a guy then I don't know man." Dean shook his head, he was confusing his own self. "He didn't want to think about anything. It was all strange. He just wanted to go for it. And that's what he did, he had to shut his mind off.

"Like I said..I don't care that you're a guy it's just..I don't know. I do like you."

"And I like you too." Dean responded with the most serious look Roman has seen from him ever. "You can't text me like you do and expect me to just not, to just not have feelings from this all. It's all confusing, you being this older guy. A guy period actually. It's just, It's just right when I'm with you. I like you too much but I shouldn't because like I said I might move away. But you said you would keep making me smile as long as I knew you." He stood up and held himself, he was feeling a bit insecure. "I just fucking like you okay, I'm sorry if that's just so wrong. Fuck the laws. I just want you to hold me and kiss me." Dean looked down, he was feeling too many emotions at once.

"Dean.." Roman leaned in and grabbed Dean's hand, squeezing it tightly. He wanted this too but he was just so confused and he didn't know what to really do. He was just suppose to say no of course but Dean. Every time he wanted to just say no his mind would go but you can't do that to Dean. He just- Fuck it. Roman pulled Dean in and kissed him on the lips again. Dean smiled against the older man's lips and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'll hold you and kiss you." Roman whispered.

"And we're still best friends so it's fine. Let's just not think about it okay?"

"Okay."

The two separated with small smiles. Dean rubbed the back of his head ten narrowed his eyes when his stomach growled. "Hungry."

"Let's make dinner."

* * *

><p>After Dinner Roman and Dean was watching a movie. But this time not in the living room. In Roman's room on the bed. The older man was on his back with one of his arms behind his head as he focused on the movie that was almost over. Dean was sitting Indian-style, watching too. But he kept looking over to Roman. After they kissed and made dinner they went back to their regular ways. Laughing with each other and talking about their days.<p>

"Hey." Dean nudged Roman a bit to get his attention. Roman looked over at him and raised his eyebrows with curiosity. Dean smiled and leaned in a bit. "Kiss me." Roman gave a few lazy kisses to Dean and ruffled his hair. He pulled him down to hold him close. "Still think I'm cute after I won our burping contest?"

"Yeah." Roman smiled when Dean rubbed his head up and down against his face and neck. "Are you an animal now?"

"That was the nickname girls gave me a while back."

"Why?" Roman kept running his fingers through Dean's sandy brown locks with an amused smile.

"I had sex a few times and I guess it got a bit rough." Dean sighed. "Come to find out I have kinks and man, did the fuckin' love it." Dean yawned and threw an arm around Roman. "Tired." He whispered.

"Go to sleep." Roman turned off the movie with the remote then the TV. When he heard Dean softly snoring he turned off his lamp and turned to him, holding him tightly while he raised the covers over both of their bodies. He couldn't believe what happened today.

"You're thinking too loud."

Roman laughed a bit. "Sorry."

"Go to sleep, Roman." Dean threw his arms around Roman and held him in a bear hug, he was so comfortable. And tomorrow he would open his eyes and see gray ones staring right back at him.


	11. Chapter 11

_Roman gasped, he was suddenly feeling cool air on his whole naked body? Why was he naked? He looked around and saw that he was in his living room. Then he felt the most intense pleasure wrapped around his cock, so tight. He looked down and saw that he was fully engulfed in Dean. Dean was on all fours, his ass pushed all the way up in the air, as far as it could go while his upper half was arched and resting down on the carpet._

_"How's that?" Dean looked back at Roman and licked his lips. "You're so damn big, surprise it fits, Roman."_

_"D-Dean. What the hell..What are we doing? How did this happen?" Roman latched his hands on to Dean's hips without doing it himself. Then realization hit him that it was just a dream. But it still didn't make this all right. The teen started to buck back slowly while he looked at Roman with parted lips. Roman let out a shuddered breath then pressed his fingers into the Ohioan's hips.  
><em>

_"We were kissing..Then We started touching..And you said you wanted to fuck me so I got on all fours for you and here we are."_

_"I said that?." Roman groaned when Dean pushed back a bit hard. "Shit.."_

_"Come on, don't fight it now. Don't do this..Fuck me, fuck me. I want it and you want it." Roman grunted and without some type of fucking force he started to thrust his throbbing cock into Dean. Dean lulled his head back and moaned out loud. "Haa-ah.." Roman ran a hand down Dean's back as he fucked into him good while he panted quickly. "God, yes.." Dean whispered.  
><em>

_Roman propped his leg up and slammed Dean back hard on his cock. "Dean." He mumbled out._

Roman opened his eyes and gasped. His whole body was soaked and he worried that he he came in his briefs. Roman looked down and let out a soft shuddered breath, his dick was sticking up. He looked over to Dean and saw that the teen was still fast asleep. "Shit." Roman rolled out of bed and quickly left the room. He needed to release himself, he couldn't do it in the bathroom because he would make too much noise. When Roman made it out to the living room, it was still a bit dark. The sun was just rising. He leaned on the wall and slid down a bit then pulled down his plaid pajama pants along with his briefs. His dick bobbed up, and bounced around heavily. God was way too generous with him. And already it was leaking at the slit.

"This isn't right.." Roman mumbled. He hesitantly put his hand on his dick and started to stroke it slowly. His head lulled back, hitting the wall as his eyes closed. His mind instantly went back to the dream, to make it worse he hasn't got laid in a while. He just didn't have the time to just go out and get some. He still remembered the tight feeling from being inside of Dean. "So goddamn tight.." His hand moved to the tip, thumb rubbing at the slit slowly. Dean moved over in bed and realized he was in it alone, Roman's warmth was gone. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Roman.." He whispered out. He wanted to wake up with Roman looking right back at him. He got out of bed and and stretched his arms as he left the room. "Rom-" He stopped when he heard his name in a breathy voice. He peeked over into the living room and his eyes went wide. Roman was almost in squatting position as he stroked himself a bit fast. His hand had pre-cum on it as well. And his hair..His hair was everywhere, unruly from sleeping. But he had curls framing and hanging in front of his face as he panted and moaned softly. Dean wanted to look away and just go back to the room, but he couldn't. He could not fucking look away.

Slowly Dean's hand traveled down to his hardening dick. He squeezed it and rubbed at it through his basketball shorts. "I"m here.." Dean mumbled as he watched. Roman start to buck up into his hand while his other hand went down to squeeze his balls and pull them. Dean pulled his basketball shorts down mid-thigh along with his briefs. His hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it as he watched the Samoan with his mouth agape. It was the hottest thing he has ever seen.

Roman started grunting. His stroking became quick paced, he was close now. "Just wanna bury my dick in that tight ass.." He whispered out. Dean blushed and stroked his dick faster, his hand was getting wet with his juices. Roman dropped to his knees and let his head fall back as he did one more loud grunt. His cum shot out all over his hand and some on the carpet. "Shit.." Roman opened his eyes and Dean hurried back to the room to go in the bathroom and finish himself off, he couldn't believe he just invaded like that.

"Oh goddamn, fuck.." Dean leaned over on the bathroom sink and tugged at his dick roughly. He's never seen a guy jack off and it was so hot, maybe it was hot because it was Roman. Who could resist that fucker? He was handsome, too handsome. God like. And now that image of Roman jacking off to him was burned into his skull, he knew he would keep getting hard just from that. What made Dean blush is that Roman's dick was so appealing, so big, and long. It just looked fucking good. So fucking good that he wouldn't mind getting on his knees and sucking it. Then there was how the Samoan look as he pleasured himself. Better than any girl he's ever fucked.

God and those sounds..

Dean groaned and watched as his cum shot into the sink, big spurts of it. He hasn't gotten to please himself in a while now. After he finished he let his head drop down, trying to catch his breath. "Fucking sexy ass.." He mumbled lowly. He cleaned up quickly and hurried back into the room to act like he was sleep. Roman soon came back and crawled into the bed slowly. The older man pulled back the covers then got under them. Dean stirred then turned to him with his eyes still closed. "You alright?" He made his voice sound tired to play it off more.

"Yeah..Uh..I'm fine." Roman cleared his throat.

"Hold me." Dean smiled when Roman pulled him in. He turned back around and suddenly they were in spooning position. "This okay?"

"Yeah.." Roman put his arm around Dean and sighed. They both did something naughty but fuck it was so good.

* * *

><p>Romnan was making breakfast when Dean came into the kitchen freshly showered. Roman scratched his scalp then ran his fingers through his long mane. He had on a navy crew neck with some black sweatpants. "You hungry?"<p>

"Always am." Dean replied with a small smile. He put his hand on Roman's bicep and smiled even more. Roman looked to Dean and leaned in to give him a few kisses on the lips. Dean chuckled. "There we go." Dean took a piece of bacon and bit it. "How was your sleep?"

Roman took a moment to answer. "It was okay." He closed his eyes slowly then opened him, all the images of the dream popping up rapidly. "Could of been better." He lied.

"Mine was great." Dean hummed and made him a plate of food. "You keep me warm at night, tiger."

"Do I?"

"Hell yeah." Dean walked out of the kitchen with a smile and Roman watched him leave with raised eyebrows. His face soon broke out into a smile while he shook his head. He was glad Dean was feeling good this morning. After Roman made him his own plate he came to the living room and sat by Dean on the couch who was just on his phone texting his Mom.

"Dean, you wanna stay over again or do you want to go home?"

"I wanna stay. What are we doing today?"

"Just working out then maybe just take you around to some places. Stuff you haven't seen since you're still new and all."

"I'm down. Let me just tell my mom." Dean called his mom then rested his head on Roman's shoulder as her voice picked up on the other line. "Mom hey. Can I stay here another day?"

_"Is he alright with you doing that?"_

"He's more than okay. Mom we've got a day planned. Working out, going to see some places. He's awesome." Dean looked up at Roman and smiled when he got a small peck on the lips.

_"Alright baby. Stay happy okay?"_

"No promises."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Uh-Oh...  
><strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

"That was an intense work out." Dean stretched his legs in Roman's car with a sigh. His legs almost gave out on him from all the squats and other leg exercises he was doing. The reason he did so many damn squats is because he knew Roman was watching him. And he like how the older man's eyes felt on him.

"Yeah." Roman replied while he turned into a new type of restaurant Dean has never seen before. "Time to have some food for champs."

Dean eyes the building then licked his lips. "Roman do they have crab legs."

"Yup."

Dean got out of the car immediately. It was a crab shack. He was in the mood for sea food, he was always in the mood to eat period. When the two got in they found a private section and looked at the menus. "Can I pay?"

"Nope." Roman shook his head with a smile. "I'm paying."

"Why?" Dean frowned. He had more than enough money to pay for stuff himself. His mom kept trying to buy his happiness since she was absent from his life most of the time. He was missing certain love from her. But the thing that comforted him is that Roman always was down to hang out and even kiss him and hold him. Dean definitely knew their friendship was weird, you just don't go around kissing your best friend that was a guy. What the fuck were they? Dean has never kissed a guy before, he kissed Roman with no hesitation. His thoughts always stopped when they hugged or kissed.

"Dean?" Roman saw a faraway look in the teen's eyes, he didn't know if Dean snapped internally or not. He saw him shake his head quickly, coming back to reality. "You alright?"

"Thoughts got the best of me." Dean grinned then looked back at his menu. "You ever think about how weird our friendship is?"

"All the time." Roman replied with no hesitation. The waitress came over and took their orders then quickly headed to get it started. Dean frowned at Roman's reply then started to bite at his nails.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Roman raised his brows, why was Dean sorry? "For what? You didn't do anything."

"I ruined our friendship." Dean looked the Samoan in the eyes. "It's all weird. A little bit too weird.."

"Dean, you didn't ruin anything." Roman stopped talking to thank the waitress who put their drinks on the table. When she left he sighed. "I love our friendship alright?"

"Prove it."

"How?" Roman bit his bottom lip slightly, trying to think of a way. Dean was drinking his lemonade when he suddenly flinched. Roman's hand was on his knee,slightly massaging into it. "I love our friendship." The older man whispered. He was bent over the table a bit just to reach Dean's knee under the table. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know." Dean put his hand on top of Roman's that was currently giving him a semi massage. He squeezed the bigger hand and hummed in satisfaction when it moved up to his thigh. "That feels good. My thighs are so sore."

"Yeah.." Roman breathed out softly. "You didn't stretch to loosen up your limbs before you did your leg exercises."

"Mmph.." Dean made Roman massage a bit harder. "God that feels nice." Roman watched Dean's face, it was one of pleasure. He moved his hand away because he felt his own dick start to stir from the satisfied sounds the teen was making. Dean frowned when it ended but he soon smiled when his crab legs were sat in front of him with a container of warm butter.

Roman leaned back in his seat and dug into his shrimp. There was a loud crackle that made him whip his head to the nearest window. "It's about to storm."

"Can we take this to go?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Dean sat on the floor in the living room eating his food from the crab shack while watching the rain through the big balcony window. Roman came into the living room and sat behind the teen, opening his legs when Dean leaned back into him.<p>

"You okay?" Roman smiled when Dean nodded. "You like watching the rain I take it?"

"Makes me feel stable. It's calm and comforting." Dean pushed the curls out of his eyes then combed then back with his fingers. Roman noticed Dean's hair was getting long quickly, the sandy brown curls becoming even more unruly. He saw that the little baby hairs Dean had was blond as it grew out.

Damn he was cute.

Roman eyed the back of Dean's neck with parted lips, his skin looked so soft. Without warning he rubbed his lips up and down the back of the Ohioan's neck.

Dean stopped moving when he felt Roman's lips on his neck. It soon turned into a trail of soft, hot opened mouth kisses. He tilted his head to the left when Roman's trail made its way to the right side of his neck. He closed his eyes and parted his lips, it was starting to tingle. He didn't know his neck was so sensitive.

Roman wasn't thinking about what he was doing. He wasn't thinking when his hand went up Dean's shirt either. His thumb flicked over a hard nipple then he pulled.

Dean let out a shocked gasp which made Roman snap out of it. He moved his lips and his hand away quickly. "I'm sorry. I'm so damn sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"No, no. It's fine. It felt good." Dean blushed then looked back at Roman. "Don't stop." The two stared at each other for a few moments before initiating a deep kiss. Their tongues met with a spark that made both of them moan softly. The two muscles rolled around slowly, locking together. Roman's hand went back up the teen's shirt slowly. His thumb flicked over the same nipple a couple of times before he pulled it. Dean groaned then let his hand move up into the Samoan's raven colored locks.

Roman's other hand went up Dean's shirt to play with the other nipple, now knowing that was a thing they both learned he loved. Dean turned his body around fully and crawled into Roman's lap. His cheeks were completely flushed and his eyes were dark with lust. The sky crackled and lightning started to show its way through the clouds. As Dean sat in Roman's lap he could feel both of their hardness. With some hesitation Roman pulled Dean's shirt off and looked at the hard pink buds. "Do you want me to?" He whispered.

Dean nodded quickly then put his hand at the back of Roman's head to guide him to one of his nipples. His lips parted when Roman latched his hot mouth onto one. No one has ever gave him this type of treatment the older man was doing, he was finding out so much about his body. And fuck he was so hard.

Roman swirled his tongue around the hard bud in his mouth before doing quick licks. "Mmm.." Roman moved back and let his long tongue swipe over the whole nipple while Dean watched. He then latched his mouth back on, suckling.

Dean lulled his head back and let out a shuddered breath. He started to move his hips absentmindedly,rubbing their hard members together through their clothing. Roman's eyes went wide, he released Dean's nipple with a pop and shook his head.

"Why did you stop?" Dean put both of his hands on Roman's cheeks and kissed him on the lips softly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Other than the fact that you're underage and I'm your teacher-"

"You're still on that? Old news, Tiger." Dean moved his hands to Roman's shoulder and nudged their noses together. "Come on.."

"Dean. We're not supposed to do this type of shit. We're not even suppose to be kissing and holding each other like we do and I allowed those. Which was wrong. "

"Why is it so wrong if we both want to touch and kiss?"

"Because-" Roman sighed when Dean crawled off of his lap and adjusted his cock. "Because this all doesn't make since. We're not thinking correctly when we're with each other."

Dean blinked slowly then ran his fingers through his hair. "Did jacking off to me make sense?"

"What?" Roman's eyes went wide.

"Yesterday morning. You jacked off to me."

"How do you know that?" Roman blushed slightly and looked away embarrassed.

"I rolled over in bed and noticed you weren't there so I went to find you and you were doing your business. I swear I tried to look away."

"Dean I-"

Dean shook his head and cut Roman off. "We both did wrong that morning." Roman looked confused so Dean continued. "I got off on that. You know I thought I would feel some type of way about you wanting to bury your dick in my ass but my hand only sped up on my wet cock."

Roman's member twitched in his jeans. "Dean don't talk like that."

"I'm just telling you what happened." Dean blushed deeply as he looked down at the carpet. "I saw what it looked like. You're really u-uh big."

"Dean." Roman closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Stop that. Stop it. It's hard enough already. You understand why we can't do certain shit. Lets not cross the line. Please, this can end messy."

"Okay." Dean replied.

Roman opened his eyes and saw that Dean was holding himself protectively. "Okay? You're fine with this?"

"I mean yeah.." Dean smiled. "I see that it can put your job and stuff in harms way. And I wouldn't want that. Let's forget this whole thing happened." Dean grabbed his shirt and put it back on. "I think maybe I should go back home."

"Alright." Roman watched Dean get up and grab all his belongings around the place. Once he was finished he left with a soft bye.

* * *

><p>When Dean got home he was surprised his Mom was there on the couch sleep. He went to his room and dropped his bag before plopping on his bed. "I'm a fuck up." Was what he said right before he went to sleep.<p>

Some days after Dean was looking around the cafeteria. He saw Summer patting a spot by her but he looked away and saw Lexi sitting alone so he sat by her. "Hey Lex."

"Hey." She smiled at the older teen and bit into one of her fries. "Why are you sitting by me? Not to sound rude or anything. Summer was obviously wanting you to sit at her table."

"I don't like the vibes I get off her." Dean played with his apple then bit into it. "She gives me these nasty type feels when she's close to me. Fuck that shit. She's not about to suck my soul out of my dick."Lexi put her hand over her mouth as she laughed. Dean smiled then put his arm around her, squeezing gently. "You're really cool though. I like you."

Roman was watching Dean and Lexi interact with each other from across the cafeteria. The teachers had their own table and it was awkward. The others teachers were all so much older than him and only talked about their kids. The younger ones only talked about how they didn't have anything to do or they had too much to do. Roman usually stayed quiet because he had nothing in common with them at all. It didn't help that some of the women at the table that were divorced or lonely hit on him. They were like 50 and up with at least three kids.

Roman and Dean texted each other but not as much as they usually would. Dean hasn't been over since that incident they had either. Maybe their friendship wasn't going to last.

Who the fuck was he fooling? It was more than a friendship. They were more than best friends well used to be. Roman didn't know anymore. It all went too far.

But he liked Dean. And Dean liked him. Maybe not anymore though. The teen was currently making Lexi laugh and blush.

Maybe this was the end.


	13. Chapter 13

The next weekend Dean brought Lexi over his home like he said he would. The two put their belongings down and instantly left to go get some McDonalds. Dean turned off his phone when they were with each other so it wasn't a bother.

Dean told Lexi she could get anything she wanted. She ordered for both of them then found a booth they could both sit at. Dean smiled across from her then hummed. "You look nice today."

"Did I not look nice yesterday?" Lexi asked with hesitation. Dean made her so nervous. He was so damn gorgeous.

"Mm, Lex you always look good." Dean heard their order being called so he got up to go get it. When he came back he out the tray in the middle of the table. Lexi took a fry and dipped it in her mcflurry.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Dean took a fry and dipped it in Lexi's mcflurry. "Never had that. That's good." He swallowed then cleared his throat. "I don't believe in that douche bag high-school boy shit. You deserve a sweet guy Lex."

Lexi blushed and dug in to her food. Dean sipped at his orange juice with a grin. Usually it was hard to socialize with girls because there was a strong chance that they would want some type of relationship with him. Girl friends always turned into girlfriends.

After the two ate they went back to Dean's home. One thing led to another and Lexi was on her knees sucking Dean off. She didn't know how it all happened.

Dean ran his fingers through her purple curls and let out a soft sigh. She looked up at him with wide almost black eyes. "Dammit Lex.." He leaned down a bit and put his hand inside of her panties, his thumb rubbing her clit. "Not gonna last long."

Lexi moaned and closed her eyes tightly. Her juices getting on Dean's fingers. That had to be a first someone has ever touched her like that. Dean wasn't too far he came with a groan. It was definitely her first time doing that too.

Afterwards Lexi had to go home because her Dad was calling for her. Dean walked her outside and gave her a little ass slap before she left. "Text me, Lex."

When Dean turned around he saw Roman frozen on the steps from the scene. "Oh." He whispered. "I see you had a fun day."

"I uh.." Dean rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry for what? We're just friends." Roman went up the steps and looked back at Dean with a slight smile. "I knew you'd move on from me."

"I didn't move on!" Dean yelled out. It was too late Roman already closed the door, there was no more room for talk. Dean hit the wall hard and growled. "I'm such a fucking idiot."

Roman was not gonna hear him out today, maybe not tomorrow either. Maybe not ever.

* * *

><p>Monday in gym class Dean was sitting on the bleachers watching everyone play dodgeball. He hasn't talked all day. He felt drained and he missed Roman so much. The text messages, the hugs, the kisses. The older man was going on with his life like Dean never existed.<p>

This is where Dean definitely knew their whole little friendship faking was something way more than he wanted to admit at first. Fuck they liked each other and tried to hide and suppress because of all the wrong in it. Well Dean didn't because he was just strongly attracted to Roman.

Fuck, Roman was older. Hot. Sweet. Cute.. Dominating. His body was fucking heart stopping. He was handsome. His voice was deep and comforting. His hands, his hands were big and secure.

Dean blushed when Roman made eye contact with him across from the gym. Roman's expression was blank. Dean has never had time to just think about him and Roman. He's never thought about a guy like this before, he felt like he was going crazy.

Dean got off the bleachers and kept his head down as he made his way out of gym. Roman sighed and told the whole class he would be right back. He went after Dean and saw that the younger man just left out the building. He called out to Dean then ran out of the building to grab him. "Stop. You can't just leave."

"You're not the boss of me." Dean pushed Roman off and sighed loudly. "Go back and do your job." Dean walked off before Roman could say something.

Roman frowned and looked down sadly. When Dean looked back at the older man he finally saw deep emotion. He could fucking feel it radiating to him.

They were connected.

Roman went back inside of the building so he could put back on his blank mask. No matter how hard he tried to act like everything was fine. He would go home and try to figure out everything that was wrong.

Dean called his mom and told her he went home early, she was of course angry but she didn't want her child at school with his emotions not stable. When Dean got home he went into his room he took his medicine and crawled into his bed.

What was he suppose to do? How was he suppose to talk to Roman? Hell by now Roman probably had so many girls.

His mind was trying to come up with some type of solution but after a while he tired himself out and fell asleep on his stomach, sprawled out.

* * *

><p>When the teen woke up he had a blanket over him with a plate of food next to him. His mom was home. He got up with the plate and quickly left his room to find her.<p>

Athena was in the kitchen making a big plate of mash potatoes, gravy, corn, and chicken. "Hey sleepy head. Do you want to take this to, Roman is it?"

"Uhh.." Dean cleared his throat and shrugged. "Sure." Dean took the plate of food from his mom and hesitantly obeyed her. When he knocked on the Samoan's door he felt his heart beating rapidly. He felt like he was going to pass out.

Roman opened the door with a surprised expression. He noticed immediately that Dean was breathing quickly. "Relax." Roman took the plate out of Dean's hand then grabbed the teen. "Come on relax. It's okay."

Dean balled up Roman's shirt and buried his head into his neck as he tried to get his breathing under control. "I'm s-sorry." Dean let his fist pound softly on Roman's chest. "Do you have a paper-bag?"

"Fuck." Roman brought Dean into his home and put the plate on the nearest table before he searched for a paper-bag. When he found one he gave it to the Ohioan and watched with concerned eyes.

Dean breathed in and out of the bag, gradually his breathing calming down. When the teen was breathing normally Roman pulled him in for a tight hug. "You had me scared."

"Sorry." Dean whispered. "I got worked up just to face you. My m-mom told me to bring that food to you." Dean ended the hug and moved back a bit. "Guess I should be going.."

"No. Dean don't go yet. Please." Roman looked around nervously. "I miss you, okay? Please don't go yet."

"I miss you too.." Dean grinned the best he could. "I wanted to tell you I didn't move on from you. Jesus fuck, I don't even know what that means. First we're like oh it's a friendship. Then we're kissing and hugging and spooning. Then it's like wrong this wrong that. And we both know it was more than a friendship.."

"Yeah. " Roman nodded.

"And I know you like me..And you know I like you." Dean blinked a few times. "Why do you keep pushing us away? Who the fuck cares for the rules of society and the law bullshit. It can just be our little thing. It was always just us anyway, Roman. It started off with 2 and there will never be 3 or 4."

"But that whole thing with you and that girl-"

"Won't fucking matter if you just have me. Don't you understand? If you just take me nothing else matters."

Even though everyone else saw a 17 year old boy Roman saw a man. A grown up. Dean was here giving him truth on a silver platter. "And what do we call us if I just have you."

"We don't have to call it anything. Relationship or not. We will still be with each other and that's all that matters. I just fucking need you right now okay?" Dean eyes were tearing up. "And I'm not gonna stop you if you say no. I know I hurt your feelings last weekend and I'm sorry. That will never happen again okay? It never meant anything like you thought. We didn't fuck."

Roman grabbed Dean's hand and squeezed it. "Yes Dean."

"Yes what?"

"Lets just..Do it." Roman smiled. "Give in to whatever the fuck we want. Just our little thing right? I would love to be able to kiss you and not feel regretful."

Dean crashed their lips together and grabbed Roman's other hand so both of their hands were laced together. "Mine." Dean growled softly and panted into the older man's mouth. "Mine, mine, mine."

Roman sucked in a sharp breath when he felt Dean marking his neck, sucking on his skin and biting. When Dean moved back he smiled at the possessive like mark on the Samoan's tan skin, both of his big deep dimples coming out to play. "Maybe I got a little carried away."

"It's fine." Roman rubbed at the mark then kissed Dean on the forehead. "Thanks for the food. Go back to your mom she's probably worried."

"Yeah, okay."Dean pecked Roman on the lips then left. Later that night when Dean was in bed he got a text.

_**Can't sleep.**_

_** Talk to me.**_

_**I don't know, I just can't shut my mind off.**_

_**Is it about us?**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**How about tomorrow we make some rules?**_

_**I'm down. I'll try to sleep now, don't want you tired tomorrow at school. Goodnight.**_

_**Night, Tiger. Keep warm.**_


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Dean wasn't feeling all too good to go to school. He just didn't feel like getting up and his head wasn't in the right mindset either. He always did his homework and understood anyway so he would be fine having a little extra. Athena would probably be mad but he didn't really care at the moment. He just kept thinking about Roman and now that they were sorta kind of together..What would they do now? Hug even more? Kiss even more? What would they do differently now? More importantly Dean wondered if Roman had some rules of his own for this whole thing.

"Mmm.." Dean rolled over on his stomach then frowned. He had to talk to Lexi, he hoped she was okay and was doing fine. But he also hoped that she didn't want anything else from him because honestly he doesn't even know how she was suddenly on her knees sucking him off. He texted her a good morning and she instantly replied.

**_Why aren't you at school?_**

**_Didn't feel up to it._**

**_Booo :(. You suck._**

**_Can we talk about what happened?_**

**_Yeah what about it? Did you not like it?_**

**_No I loved it..It's just that. It can't happen again, I'm not looking for anything more because it won't end pretty, Lex._**

After Dean sent that Lexi didn't reply. Instead he got another text from Roman.

_**Not feeling school today?**_

_**Nah sorry, Tiger.**_

_**That's okay. I'll see you after though right?**_

**_Of course. We gotta talk about the rules._**

Dean sighed as he waited for Lexi to text him back. He hope he didn't hurt her feelings, he was just telling the truth. He wasn't good at relationships 'cause if he left then what? Another heart break? But at the same time he's in one with Roman sorta but Roman reassured him many times not to think about them splitting up from each other and not hanging out anymore.

Dean smiled and blushed a little at the thought of Roman. He put his hand over his face, he felt the butterflies coming on strong. Dean just knew Roman was his, even if they stopped talking and hanging out and stuff. Roman was his. His best friend, his everything and no one could take that away. Dean honestly like everything about Roman. He was so sweet and made the cutest faces and the sexiest faces Dean has ever seen. How could a 29 year old man affect his emotions like this?

He just hoped Roman felt the same exact way. Dean had a lot of insecurities in his early teen years and sometimes they pop back out strongly. He was an emotionally unstable teenager and back then he used to be held down. His mom sent him to treatment more than once to help but it never really did. Dean used to look at all the other kids and never talk. He was pissed that his Mom couldn't just handle it on him on her own. Sometimes he felt like the Devil's child. He was beautiful to look at sure but he didn't really have a beautiful inside and at times his outside was beautiful either. He was just dead at times.

Dean hoped that him and Roman got closer on a more serious level so he could tell him his deepest things. He needed an ear and Roman was a great listener and an advice giver. Roman just secured him and it felt so good to have someone to make him feel safe.

Dean was in deep thoughts when he felt his phone vibrate, it was a text message from Lexi.

_**It's okay, Dean. I just hope we still can be friends, I really need one at this school.**_

_**Anything for you.**_

_**You're the best. Ttyl I have to pay attention to the teacher now.**_

Dean smiled, he would bring her some breakfast when he went back to school. He was glad she was understanding. He just hoped that she didn't think he was those guys who say they're not like those other guys but really they fucking are and their shitty people.

Dean decided to get up and take a nice hot shower. When he got out he put on some ripped jeans, a white V-neck and the maroon zip up hoodie Roman gave him for his birthday. After he plugged up his spike headphones to his phone and played one of his favorite old songs. His Dad used to play it all the time, when he used to smile when he looked at his Mom. But he stopped playing it and stopped looking at her that way.

_For oh I don't know how long _

_I don't know why_

_But I keep thinking_

_Something's bound to go wrong_

Dean was definitely gonna have this on replay all day. After he finished dressing up for the day he went back into the bathroom to shave his beard that was coming in. "Let's hope this is a good day for you Mr. Ambrose." Dean winked at himself in the mirror and smiled, his dimples coming on full display.

* * *

><p>Dean knocked on Roman's door around 4PM, he was trying to hide his excitement but he missed Roman. It was unusual to not see him this long. But not going to school was a good idea. When the door opened Roman smiled at Dean then saw that he was wearing the headphones and zip up hoodie he bought him. Dean stood closer to Roman and got on his tippy toes slightly to kiss him on the lips before coming in, nodding his head to the same song from hours ago.<p>

Roman closed the door and saw that Dean was laying on his living room floor sprawled out on his back with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Roman came over and laid next to him. He turned his head to the teen and furrowed his brows. Without a word Dean unplugged the headphones so the song could play out loud. He opened his eyes to stare at Roman's happy gray ones.

_But she looks in my eyes_  
><em>And makes me realize<em>  
><em>And she says "Don't worry baby"<em>  
><em>Don't worry baby<em>  
><em>Don't worry baby<em>  
><em>Everything will turn out alright<em>

_Don't worry baby_  
><em>Don't worry baby<em>  
><em>Don't worry baby<em>

Roman smiled. "By The Beach Boys right? I haven't heard that song in a long time. Damn." Roman turned to his side and gave a soft tender peck to the Ohioan. "I like that we have the same music taste."

"Yeah." Dean sat up and pulled Roman up as well. "I've been waiting for you to come home all day. Let's talk about these rules."

"Alright." Roman folded his hands in his lap and focused all his attention to Dean. "I have some too."

"You first." Dean held his head up with his cheeks and rested his elbows on his thighs.

Roman sighed softly. "Rule number one. No public affection. That could obviously ruin everything and bad things would happen." Dean nodded, understanding. "Rule number two. No telling other people about what we have."

"I won't ever. As far as everyone else is concerned you're just my Gym teacher." Dean chuckled then ran his fingers through his unruly curls. "Rule number three. Kissing me and touching me is normal, you cannot feel guilty and bad about it anymore."

"But-"

"No buts. I like it." Dean blushed, remembering how Roman explored his body a bit and touched and kissed places that he never knew felt that good. "Okay?"

"Okay." Roman nodded. "Rule number four. Everything is out in the open. Can we agree on that?"

"Definitely." Dean sat up straight. "I want that. Okay rule number five. No thinking about the laws and my age or any of that. Because it doesn't matter when it's just us okay? I just don't care."

"Alright, alright." Roman put his hands up in surrender. "Rule number six. No messing around with other people.."

"I swear." Dean crawled up to Roman and pecked him on the lips a few times. Roman bumped their noses then rubbed them together, showing all the affection of missing Dean so much today without saying it. The teen smiled and moved so he could bury his head into Roman's neck and rubs his nose there. "Missed you." Dean whispered.

"Missed you too, Dean." Roman smiled sweetly and wrapped his arms around him, just holding him for a while before he ended it. "I have some pie in the fridge, you want some?"

"You know I fuckin' do." Dean got up and went straight into the kitchen and bounced around, he always had a big sweet tooth. Roman came into the kitchen and got the pie out of the fridge, it had whipped cream on top of it. Dean bit his bottom lip as he watched Roman's hands moved, he was always fascinated with the older man's hands. They were, he didn't know the word for them. He just loved that they were big and looked powerful to strike at anything.

When Roman was cutting the cookie pie he got the whipped cream on his fingers. "Do you just want to taste it first to see if you will like it?" Roman put down the knife then stopped when Dean grabbed his hand and sucked on two of his fingers that his whipped cream on it. Roman lips parted as he just watched Dean suckle all the cream off and keep going when it was obviously gone.

Dean blushed, his cheeks almost going red as he twirled his tongues around the Samoan's two fingers in his mouth. He let his hand move up to Roman's wrist, rubbing at it and stroking it with his thumb. Roman slowly started to thrust his two fingers into the teen's mouth, almost damn near moaning at how good Dean looked.

"Jesus Christ, Dean.." Roman let his fingers slowly slide out of Dean's mouth, he watched the string of saliva part as he did so. "What was that?"

"I don't know.." Dean shrugged. He licked his lips and looked down because Roman was looking at him with a different look. Roman hesitantly moved his hand to the back of Dean and grabbed his ass a bit hard. Dean's first instinct was to grab on to Roman, putting an arm over his shoulder and pressing his fingers into his back while his other hand grabbed at his bicep. "Shit." He whispered.

Roman's other hand went to Dean's other ass cheek to grab at that one as well. "I've been wanting to do that for a while." Dean couldn't stop fucking blushing. It didn't take long for him to be in Roman's room on the bed with Roman behind him kissing at his neck. Their shirts were off but they weren't going to take it further than kissing and subtle touches.

Roman pulled Dean into his lap so his chest was touching his back as he transitioned to slow licks on Dean's neck. The teen panted softly and laid his head back on Roman's shoulder as he got attended to. "Feels good.."

"Mm." Roman turned Dean's head to him then kissed him. His tongue went into Dean's mouth and twirled around with the other muscle. He let his hand go down Dean's hard abdomen to touch his hip bones, rubbing circles into them then running his hand back up his body.

Dean ended the kiss and moved the curls out of his eyes. "You're a good kisser."

"You too." Roman saw that Dean was completely hard and he himself was too. "We should calm it down a bit."

"Yeah you're right." Dean smiled and gave Roman a couple of more pecks before sliding off his lap. "So are we like..Together?"

"Is that what you want to call it?"

Dean bounced on the bed a bit and shrugged. "I dunno."

"Whatever you want, love." Roman laid back on the bed and adjusted himself. Dean crawled on top of Roman and laid on him. "Just know that you're getting into something serious."

"I know." Dean kissed Roman's tattooed pec then his cheek. "But I'm serious about being with you."

"Then be with me."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Dean closed his eyes and sighed contently. Roman was so understanding and just gave him whatever he wanted. He just, needed him more than ever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I really recommend looking up the song Don't Worry Baby by The Beach Boys. It's important in this story.**_

_**WARNING even though I hate dong warnings..This story will be MPREG..**_


	15. Chapter 15

When Dean went to school the next day we had his Mom get him a box of glazed donuts and some coffee before he got on the school bus. It was a lazy day for him, he had on some gray sweatpants, a tight white shirt that showed his muscles through his shirt well, and just his all black converse. He had a bag over his shoulder, the maroon hoodie Roman gave him was in it along with the box of glazed donuts. The hoodie was in the bag because Dean might get a little bit chilly but right now it was kind of hot. There was no damn snow and Christmas was around the corner. Texarkana was weird, everything just didn't really make sense.

When Dean made it off the school bus the weather no doubt changed quickly. He checked his phone and saw that it was around 45 degrees. He took out his hoodie and put it on then adjusted the bag so his donuts wouldn't fall all over. He then took a sip of his coffee as he walked into the building filling with other students quickly. Dean went into the cafeteria and saw everyone eating their breakfast. He looked around and spotted Lexi who was once again sitting all by herself. He went over and put an arm around her, hugging her from the bag. "Hey Lex, good morning."

"Morning Dean." Lexi smiled when the older teen sat on the bench with one leg on each side. He took the box of donuts out of his bag and opened it towards her. "Apology donuts?"

"Definitely. I feel really fuckin' bad about everything. I am really sorry Lex. I just, I don't know what happened back there. I was gonna bring ya a full breakfast but I realize I don't know what you like to eat for breakfast really so I just asked my Mom to get these donuts..And yeah I'm rambling."

Lexi giggled and took two donuts out of the box of 24. "Apology accepted. I'm just glad you didn't just throw me like I was some type of whore."

"I would never in my life do that to any woman." Dean looked over and spotted Roman at the teacher table eating quietly. "Excuse me." Dean got up and went over to the table, smiling at some of his teachers. He put the box on the table and opened it. "Donuts?"

"I knew this kid was awesome. I could feel it." One of the teachers said. His name was Chris Jericho but he didn't like when his students called him by his last name so he told them to just say Chris. Roman smiled and took a doughnut out of the box and said his thanks. Chris saw that every teacher got their donuts so he grabbed around three and Dean chuckled. "Wait, are these for more than us?"

"No. I just had left overs. You can have the rest." Dean shook his head and laughed when Chris grabbed the rest of the donuts and left the table to go to his class. Dean was thanked by every teacher as he went back over to Lexi who was giggling at the whole scene.

Dean got a text so he dug in his sweatpants pocket and saw that it was from Roman.

_**You look really nice today.**_

Dean looked back at Roman and smiled at him before sitting next to Lexi. Today might be a good day.

* * *

><p>Dean was in Gym playing dodge-ball. He's never played before, he never wanted to play because he was sure he was going to get fucking pissed if he got hit with a goddamn ball. But Roman said it would be fun so he joined a team. Dean had his hoodie on the bleachers as he played, he needed to move around quick 'cause he was not about to get by a ball today. Roman watched how Dean moved around quickly to avoid getting hit but moved quicker to hit people with them.<p>

It didn't take long for it to be down to Dolph and Dean on each side of the gym smiling and sweating. They were competitive in gym.

"Come on Dean-o. I'm too damn good at this." Dean paced then dodged the balls Dolph started throwing at him quickly, he almost went down into a full split when a ball almost hit his face. He rolled backwards and got a ball then threw it at Dolph. Dolph dodged and laughed but Dean threw another ball a second later and it hit the bleached blond teen on the chest.

Roman blew the whistle and laughed at Dolph's face. "New Dodge-Ball Winner. Mr. Ambrose."

"How the hell?" Dolph never lost a game before. "Kid you have fuckin' skills." He threw a ball to Dean and Dean caught it deftly. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead then sat on the gym floor, he was fucking tired. He closed his eyes then furrowed his brows when he felt someone over him. He opened his eyes and saw that Summer was over him with a big smile.

"Hi." She finally said after staring down at Dean for a while.

"Hello Summer." Dean got up and rose to his full height, hovering over her with curiosity. What did she want today? She looked suspicious. "What's up?" Dean cleared his throat and held himself protectively.

"I notice you hold yourself like that when you feel uncomfortable." Summer hummed and tapped her lips with her fingers. "I'm not here to make you feel like that. I'm here to make you very comfortable."

"Um." Dean knew what that meant. "I'm not interested Summer.."

"What?" Summer questioned with a frown. "Why aren't you? I just basically gave myself up for you."

"Um that's cool and all but I'm just not interested in you." Dean was about to walk away but summer grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "What is it now?"

"What does Lexi have that I don't? You're too hot for her." Dean yanked his hand away from Summer and grunted.

"For one she's not a desperate whore like you now keep your dirty fuckin' hands off of me, got it?" Dean walked off and got his hoodie off the bleachers and left the gym. Summer balled up her fist, no one talked to her like that. Dean was gonna fucking pay. And so was Lexi.

* * *

><p>As Dean was leaving out of the school to get on his bus he put his hood up. It was starting to pour down hard. He suddenly heard a lot of yelling and screaming. He went over to where all the kids were in a circle cheering something on. When he finally pushed through them he saw that Summer was on top of Lexi hitting her and Lexi was screaming get off.<p>

Dean dropped his bag and went to Summer and pushed her off rather roughly. Summer fell on her back and watched in shock as Dean helped Lexi up with the most concerned look. Lexi only had a cut on her face but Summer had multiple cuts on hers. "You okay?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah. She just ran up to me and fucking pushed me down." Lexi looked to Summer who was getting up slowly. Dean turned to Summer and pushed Lexi behind him fully, guarding her.

"Don't touch her anymore. Unless you want me to hit you." Dean cocked a brow when Summer laughed.

"You wouldn't hit a girl." Summer rolled her eyes.

"You're not a damn girl. The shit you just pulled right here was fucked up. You're trash sweetheart. Now go home." All the other students made noises at Dean telling Summer off so easily. They laughed when Summer stomped off to her car.

Dean shook his head and turned back to Lexi. "Go home and take care of that cut. Okay? Don't even come to school tomorrow." Everyone scattered when the teachers tried to see what was going on. Dean got on his bus before he missed it and sat all the way in the back. This day was turning out fucking bad.

* * *

><p>Dean was just getting out of the shower, he took one as soon as he got home. What went down made him feel dirty. Now it was storming once again. He honestly missed the snow in Ohio. He briefly wondered what his Dad was doing and how he was doing. But that thought went away quickly and thunder boomed around his home. Dean sighed and pulled on his pajamas. It was only 3PM but it was dark outside from this powerful storm. All of the sudden the power went off. "What the actual fuck."<p>

He felt around the walls to get where he was going. There was a knock on his door and he cursed. "One second." He felt in front of him until he was at his front door. There was no point in looking through the key hole if all he would see was darkness so he opened the door and saw Roman with two candles in his hand. "Tiger." Dean said with a relieved sigh. "Come in."

Roman came in and put a candle on the coffee table then put one on a shelf to lighten up the living room. He then went to go sit on the couch. Dean closed and locked the door then came over to sit on the couch by Roman. "I'm so glad to see you."

"You alright? I saw what happened in Gym and I heard about what happened after school." Roman shook his head. "I automatically knew when they said the guy in the maroon hoodie."

"Yeah.." Dean sighed. "Just some stupid shit. Don't worry about that okay? I don't want to be mad around you." Roman hesitantly leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek. He didn't know if he was going to get rejected or not but when he didn't he turned Dean's head to him and kissed him on the lips, a soft tender peck.

Dean felt himself blushing at the soft kiss. Roman laid down on his side and pulled Dean to lay in front of him. His front was flush against Dean's back. He put his arm around him and kissed at his neck. "Where's your Mom?"

"At work..She won't be here for a few hours." Dean replied softly. The Samoan put his hand up Dean's shirt and rubbed at his hard abdomen slowly before his hand went lower to massage his hipbones The blush on the teen's cheeks became more darker as Roman's hands went down his pajama pants, just resting on top of brief covered crotch.

"Mmm.." Roman buried his head in Dean's neck and pressed his body tighter against him. "You're really warm." Dean made a soft humming noise then turned to Roman to look him in the eyes. Roman rose his brows and removed his hand. "You okay?"

"How do I ask for stuff.."

"What do you mean?" Roman moved the curls back from Dean's face to get a good look at him. He saw the blush on his cheeks and realized what he meant. "What do you want me to do?"

"I uh.." Dean shook his head. "Never mind." It didn't know how to ask for it. It would be embarrassing.

"Come on. I'll do it if you ask. Is it embarrassing?"

"I don't know really. It's what you did to me last time."

It went really quiet. Roman was in deep thought. Then he remembered what he did. He sat up on one of his elbows and and pulled Dean's shirt over his head. Roman put Dean on his back and got on top of him. He ran his fingers through the Ohioan's sandy brown curls before leaning down to lick at one of his nipples. He was pleased when he heard a shuddered breath.

Dean wish he knew his nipples were this sensitive years ago. Playing with himself would of been more fun. He ran his fingers through Roman's long raven locks and started to pant. Damn his tongue felt good. He was getting hard quickly. Roman put his thumb on the untouched nipple then rubbed circles around it to get it nice and hard. Dean arched his back a little and closed his eyes. "Dammit Roman.."

Roman went to the other nipple and suckled on it gently. His free hands went down to Dean's hips to massage them. He had a thing for it and it had to be obvious. Dean's hips were so slender and so damn nice. But Roman also liked Dean's ass..Round and soft. God he was so hard.

Roman released Dean's nipple with a audible pop. "You couldn't just tell me you liked having your nipples sucked?"

"N-no."

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing."

"It's not, Dean. I like doing it." Roman kissed Dean a few times but he wanted more so he took over the kiss and stuck his tongue in the teen's mouth. Dean twirled his tongue around when the Samoan's and hesitantly let his hands run down his back to his ass. He squeezed and Roman grunted but kept the kiss going. The two let their hands hesitantly rub places but then stopped quickly. The whole kissing stopped as well. Roman got off of Dean and sighed softly. "Let's not go too far now."

"Got ya." Dean rubbed his cheeks to try to hide his blush and or make it go away. "So hey can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Roman adjusted his cock and took a few deep breaths.

"So I like you a lot and uh..We're together..Are you mine fully? Are you giving me all of you or half?"

"I'm giving you all, Dean. Why?"

Dean shrugged slowly. "I just don't want some half ass crap ya know? I'm already fucked up and I just need some of the pieces back in my life."

"I'm giving you my all. I'm yours and you're mine, alright? I'm here to glue you back together and make you feel like you have the world- No. I am gonna give you the world. Whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want on a damn platter."


	16. Chapter 16

Dean was in school the next day alone. He was eating breakfast by himself at a table. Lexi didn't come to school like he said. When he looked over he saw Summer staring at him with the most blank expression. Then he noticed that the whole table she was sat at was looking at her except for Dolph. Dolph was shaking his head slowly with a distressed expression. After the bell rung, signaling breakfast time was over and every student needed to go to their first class Dean got up and dumped his tray. He didn't see Roman yet today or text him either. He wondered where he was. Yesterday was great, after Roman said he would give everything to him on a platter they made out some more before Roman had to get going somewhere, maybe his personal trainer job. Dean didn't know, he just knew that he was on a little high since yesterday.

Dean started to walk out of the cafeteria, he didn't know he was getting followed by a whole group though. Suddenly Dean was shoved against a wall. Dean's eyes went wide and he groaned in pain. His eyes focused on some icy blue eyes in front of him. The teen was taller than him, tan, and had a buzz cut. "Oh what the fuc-"

"Shut the fuck up." The taller teen barked. He punched Dean in the nose and Dean grunted and clenched his jaw. "You got some fucking nerve putting your hands on my girl." He looked back at Summer who was smiling at the whole scene. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to hit a girl?"

"Randy leave him alone." A teen said who had two-toned hair. Blond on one side and brown on the other side. "You weren't even there Ran-"

"Seth I swear if you keep talking I'm going to beat your ass next." Randy shook his head then squinted his eyes when Dean started to laugh. The Ohioan had a nose bleed and he was fucking laughing. "What the fuck is so funny?"

"I didn't hit your whore." That earned Dean another punch, but this time it was directed to his mouth. Dean smiled and spit out the instant blood that came from the punch. "She's mad 'cause I rejected her. 'Cause I don't want her used pussy."

"Shut the fuck up, you're lying." Randy looked back at Summer who looked a bit nervous. "That's not true right, baby girl?"

"Of course not." Summer shook her head quickly. "That fucker is lying. Beat him, Put him in the hospital." Randy looked back to Dean and pushed him against the wall again. Dean was done fucking around now. He was getting mad as fuck and he didn't have time for this shit. Not today. His Mom always told him to fight and she didn't give a fuck what the situation was. And the thing Dean liked best about his Mom is that she was actually fucking crazy. And something better was that..Dean was too.

"You have 3 goddamn seconds to get off of me." Dean announced.

"Or what bitch?" Randy laughed and rolled his eyes. "Gonna beat my ass?" Roman came into the front doors, he overslept and now was hurrying to his first gym hour class. Hopefully all the students didn't make it in yet. Teachers started hurrying over to where the group of kids were and once Roman saw that he followed automatically. He was worried, he didn't like the feeling he was getting. That Dean was in trouble.

Dean was starting to see everything in slow motion. "1.."

"2. 3." Randy finished.

Dean growled and spit a mouth full of blood in Randy's face then kicked him down. "Hey!" One of the teachers pushed passed the group of students. Dean got on top of Randy and smacked him hard against the face before chuckling. Blood was gushing out of his nose as he started punching Randy non-stop. A teacher tried to get Dean off of the taller teen but Dean pushed the teacher off and kept punching Randy.

"Get him off of me!" Randy cried out and tried to shield his face but Dean kept moving his hands. Another punch landed on Randy's mouth and a tooth knocked out. Roman pushed through everyone and got behind Dean, trying to pull him off of Randy. The Ohioan held on to Randy's face, not keen on getting off of him at all. Dean pushed Roman off scratched down Randy's neck until he saw the blood riding up on the tan skin.

"You motherfucker!" Dean spat. "You messed with the wrong fucking kid. You could just went on with your fucking life. That bitch doesn't love you, she's using you. Think I was just gonna take your shit? Huh? Fucking answer me!"

Randy spat out blood and closed his eyes. He started to cough up blood. His nose was bleeding and he had scratches all over his face. Roman pulled Dean off of Randy finally and dragged him away. The other teachers helped Randy up and called for more help. Dean was struggling against Roman. He didn't know it was Roman pulling at him but when he heard his name being called by the Samoan he started to calm down and stopped resisting.

"Dean it's me." Roman whispered.

"R-Roman." Dean was dragged to the nurses office immediately. Roman was so fucking angry, he needed to know the full story.

* * *

><p>After Dean was cleaned up by the nurse he was rushed to the principle office by admin. And fuck, the principle yelled at Dean but Dean just stared at him blankly. "So can I go?"<p>

"You're suspended." The principle said, his name was Paul Levesque.

"For how fucking long? I didn't do anything wrong." Dean clenched his jaw and shook his head. "He started i-"

"2 weeks. Suspended. Go home." Mr. Levesque dismissed Dean instantly and Dean shook his head and got up to leave but he stopped when Mr. Levesque said another thing. "I'll be calling your mother too."

"Good luck with that." Dean left the office and looked around until he saw a lady staring at him with a white slip in her hand. "Is that for me?" He came over and took the slip and saw his name on it. "Cool. Suspended for two weeks."

"You're being really smooth about this Mr. Ambrose. But we'll have you know that-"

"We will not tolerate this type of behavior." Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know the line. Whatever." Dean ripped the slip and made his way out of the building. He pulled out his phone and put his address in the GPS so he could find his way home. He hasn't been this mad since the custody battle between his dad and mom. It didn't take him long to get home. To his surprise his Mom was already there, really, really early. "Mom what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would take a day off so we can spend some time tog-" Her phone rung and she put up her finger then took her phone out of her phone. "It's your school." She answered it and Dean went to go sit on the couch in the living room, 'cause he didn't want to hear the conversation. It dawned on him that his mom didn't even ask about the bruise he had on his cheek. She didn't even notice. When Athena came into the living room she had a slight frown on her face. "You got suspended?"

"Uh yeah. Had a fight. I didn't start it I swea-" Dean stopped when Athena put her hand up, stopping the explanation.

"How did it start and how did it end baby?" Athena came closer to Dean and folded her arms.

"Well there was this guy and he pushed me up against the wall, accusing me of hitting his so called girl. But she threw herself to me like yesterday and I rejected her. He roughed me up a bit and I warned him to get off of me then he thought I was fucking around. I never went back on my word, I almost fucking killed him but Roman-"

"Roman..Roman." Athena interrupted. "Why was he there?"

"I uh.." Dean cleared his throat. "He's my gym teacher."

"Dean are you fucking serious?" Athena suddenly yelled and it made Dean flinch. "You're that fucking lonely that you had to be friends with your damn gym teacher?" Athena shook her head and sighed. "Stop hanging with him, you can get people your age to be your friends." Dean stood up and got into his mom's face, looking her dead in the eyes.

"You always told me I didn't need any fucking friends because no one could be a better friend to me than you." Dean shook his head and balled up his fist. "But you're never fucking here." Dean yelled and Athena was the one to flinch now. "You are never with me. Dad was with me more than you. He always attended to me. He always asked me what was wrong and how I felt-"

"Don't you bring that fucking disgusting scumbag into this. He's the dirtiest man I have ever met okay?" Athena put her hand on Dean's arm but Dean smacked her hand off and moved away from her. "Your Dad wasn't good to you, you're remembering it all wrong."

"Oh yeah? Who's decision was it to fucking send me to all of those help centers for teens."

"Mine bu-"

"Dad didn't want me to go to that shit. Those people held me down and tried to force their ways of happiness down my throat!" Tears started to go down Dean's cheeks. "Do you even fucking love me, huh?"

"Of course I love you baby. Come on don't do this." Athena tried to hug Dean but the teen moved away from her some more. "Baby.."

"Stop. Just stop it. You drug me up so you will feel okay enough to be around me. Because you don't want to hear me talk about this. You don't wanna hear the truth. You're just manipulating me. Why are you doing this?" Dean rubbed his eyes and sniffled. "If Dad was a scum bag then I must be too because you don't fucking want me either. I gotta be drugged up with these medications for us to be all happy and good but I'm not fucking happy do you not understand that? Do you not get that?" He put his hands on his face for a few seconds then moved them away to put them on his hips. "I'm so unhappy and..I just.."

"Dean please.."

"I gotta get out of here." Dean went to the front door and unlocked it. "Don't wait up."

"Dean please don't do anything. Please just come here so we can talk." When Dean left out of the door Athena ran after him. "Dean!" She grabbed his hand and the Ohioan pulled away and kept walking. "Baby just please don't hurt yourself. Don't..I need you, please don't do anything bad." Dean looked back at his Mom and sucked in his lips as more tears fell down.

"Whatever happens, happens."


	17. Chapter 17

Dean was dangling his feet over the top of a building. He didn't know where he was he just knew he was far away from his home. He was still sniffling and tears were still coming but not as much. It's been 3 hours since that argument he had with his Mom and he hoped his she wasn't trying to find him because he didn't want to see her right now, he didn't know when he would want to see her. When Dean first saw the abandoned building he wanted to climbed up and jump off of it. He just wanted to end his life but when he climbed on top of the dumpster and latched on to the stairs that was on the side of building he thought about Roman. And by the time he was on top of the roof he just decided to sit on the edge and rethink his life.

If Roman wasn't in his life right now he would of probably jumped off this building and finally ended it for good. He's been trying for years to leave this shitty world but his Mom kept stopping him and holding him back. Dean used to overdose on his medication and have horrible seizures from them and when he woke up in the hospital he didn't remember a lot of things. The teen didn't really care to try and remember what he forgot, he didn't ask either. He just remember his Mom and Dad being all nervous from it, but his Mom more nervous.

He never questioned it.

He just wanted to question why they kept stopping him from ending his life.

Dean looked down and saw people walking and going on with their lives. He saw babies, happy kids, and happy couples, and happy old couples. Dean's bottom lip trembled before he sucked it into his mouth, biting at it a bit hard. "Why..Why can't I have that? He mumbled. "Do I not deserve this at all? I mean.." Dean sighed and closed his eyes. "God, if there's really a God..Why can't you just help me out a bit? Give me a sign. Give me something."

Just then his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out slowly and saw that it was a text from Roman.

_**Where are you? I know you're not at home.**_

Dean looked at the time and realized it was almost 2PM. He's been sitting on top of this building for so long and never checked out his surroundings. He turned so many corners and crossed so many streets. He flinched when his phone started to ring. He answered it, knowing it was Roman. "H-Hello?"

_"Where are you? I'm in my car driving around and I don't- I don't see you roaming anywhere."_ Roman pulled over and sighed, he was so worried. He almost ran out of the school to find Dean but he couldn't get fired from his job. He waited so many hours and tried to keep his cool in front of his students, all he could think about was Dean. He could feel pain and sadness and he knew that it was the Ohioan. He always could sense his emotions for some reason.

Dean looked around to see if he could see any street signs. "Um.." His normally raspy voice was weak and that scared Roman even more. "100 West Maine street.."

Roman eyes slightly went wide._ "How did you even get over there?"_ He instantly backed his car up slowly and made his way to that location. _"Stay where you are,okay? I'm here for you and I'm gonna make this all better."_

Dean sighed and hung up. Maybe that was the sign he just asked for. He looked around then rubbed at his arms, it was kind of chilly outside. He wish he had a sweater or something to warm him up. It didn't take long for Roman to pull up on the street. Dean saw him get out of the car but he didn't call out for the older man he just watched to see if Roman would find him, would actually look.

Roman got out of the car and looked around. But he felt eyes on him and it made him feel weird so he turned in a full 360 before he looked up, which he thought was stupid but he saw Dean just watching him. "How did you get up there?" The Samoan man looked around for a way then went over to the side of the building to see a dumpster. He climbed on top of it then reached for some stairs. Once he grabbed it he climbed it carefully and finally he was on top of the roof. "Dean.."

Dean looked back at Roman then stood up. He ran to Roman and hugged him tightly. Roman lifted Dean up as he hugged him back even tighter. That warmth Dean wanted a few minutes ago, he just got it. For some reason he wanted to wrap his legs around Roman and never let go ever. Just breathe in his nice exotic, intoxicating smell. "I was gonna do it." He mumbled. "I was gonna jump. I was so ready Roman.."

"No shush. Don't you fucking ever." Roman hugged Dean tighter, Dean didn't complain at all. "What stopped you? Please say it was me. Please say you thought about me." Dean nodded and let tears go down his cheek. Roman finally let him down and put his arms to his own side. "What happened? Why are you all the way out here?"

"I had an argument with my mom..And uh it was so bad." Dean held himself protectively. "I fucking- I fucking.." Dean started to tremble, remembering everything again once that was said. "I don't want to see her Roman. I just..Can I stay with you for two weeks? I cannot be in that home with her. Two weeks of suspension is too much time for me to just be away please.."

"Let's go home and talk about this okay? I just can't make that decision ya know?" Dean nodded and just stared at Roman's concerned gray eyes. And Roman stared right back at Dean's dull blue/gray eyes. The older man pulled the Ohioan for another hug and rocked him side to side. "We're breaking one of the rules. So let's hurry out of here, as far away as we are from the school and our apartment I think we're good. Come on."

* * *

><p>When Dean got into Roman's home he was rushed into the bathroom. He sat on the toilet and watched as the Samoan went into his medicine cabinet for some ointment. Once Roman had the cream he squatted between Dean's legs as he applied some to his bruised, purple cheek. Dean hissed slightly and closed his eyes slowly as more ointment was added.<p>

Roman was getting angry as he added the ointment. He can't fucking believe that fucking kid hurt Dean. Even know Dean hurt him way more it didn't matter. He wish he was there to stop it before it got this serious. Roman growled and that made Dean's eyes snap open. The raven haired man grabbed the teen's hands and looked at his knuckles. They were bruised, so damn bruised.

"Roman?" Dean was getting scared as he watched Roman stand up slowly. Roman threw the ointment against to the wall and grunted before walking out of the bathroom and going to his room. Dean didn't know what just happened so he hurried to him. He got to the doorway and saw Roman pacing back and forth quickly. He ranted out loud about how he felt and about what happened and about how no one should put their fucking hands on Dean. Ever. Then the weirdest thing happened. The man started saying things that wasn't even in fucking English. "Hey. Hey!" Dean went up to Roman and grabbed him by the hands. "Calm down. Calm it.."

Roman clenched his jaw and shook his head. "You have no idea how much I just wanted to beat that kid's ass myself. What happened huh?"

Dean swallowed and blinked a few times. "Yesterday in gym what happened me and Summer I rejected her and she got mad. Then decided to fuckin' strike at Lexi..Then uh.. That's when I pulled Summer off. More like pushed her off Lexi kind of roughly and called her a whore and stuff..But then I guess she got her boy toy and he thought he was just gonna fuckin' beat my ass.."

Roman squeezed Dean's hands and sighed, still trying to calm his anger down. "He hurt your face.."

"My face is fine I promise okay?" Dean smiled slightly, his two deep dimples came out and it made Roman calm down a bit more. Dean put Roman's hand on his non bruised cheek and hummed deeply. "I'm alright okay? I held my own."

But still." Roman added.

"But nothing, Tiger." Dean kissed Roman's hand and sighed softly. "Thank you for saving me. I finally got a reason to stop it myself. To stop myself from fucking ending it."

"Don't speak like that, Dean." Roman frowned. "Don't do that to me."

"I gotta." Dean closed his eyes and sucked in his bottom lip before letting it back out. He pouted slightly and let his eyes open slowly. "I trust you so much and I think it's time for me to tell you my past. But not right now 'cause I just can't handle crying again. I never wanted you to see me cry but I failed at that." The two hugged again and kissed on the lips a few times. "So can I uh..Can I stay here?"

"Yeah but I can't like argue with your Mom or anything. If she wants you to go back then you have to okay?" Dean nodded and frowned. "Don't frown, love."

"Alright. I have a question though."

"Yeah?"

"What the hell were you speaking when you were ranting?"

"What?"

"It wasn't English." Dean's face contorted in confusion. "Holy shit, was it Samoan?" Roman nodded and flushed slightly, he always lost his shit getting angry. He spoke his native language and didn't even know it at times. His whole family did it. It was just normal until someone else pointed it out that was obviously not part of their family. Dean smiled and chuckled softly. "It was hot."

"Yeah?"

"Damn right." Dean kissed Roman a few more times on the lips then nudged their noses together. " They just stared at each other for a moment, it was ridiculous how much they cared for each other in a short period of time. Very short actually. Dean's never trusted someone so fast in his life, he's barely trusted anyone. But with Roman it just felt so right and natural.

* * *

><p>Dean went into his own home carefully and looked around. His Mom wasn't home, she probably picked up her hours on work again. He quickly grabbed a bag and filled it with clothes and hygiene products. After that he quickly left his home, locking the door in the process. Once he went back over to Roman's he turned off his phone and went straight to sleep. Roman let him, didn't even bother him because he knew Dean needed it. To collect his thoughts and calm down. The teen slept in Roman's bed with a pained face.<p>

Roman got into bed with Dean and held him, running his hands through his curls. "It's okay." He whispered. Dean whimpered in his sleep but soon his expression turned soft as he snuggled into Roman. He was a mess but Roman wanted so badly to put him back together, he wanted Dean to have Heaven on earth.


	18. Chapter 18

After two days of Dean staying with Roman he told him everything about his past. He didn't leave out any detail. And he didn't try to hold back his tears, he let them go and Roman hugged him and kissed him. Roman talked to him, asked questions, and told him that he would never let anything bad happen anymore. Roman told Dean as long as they're with each other he will be the protector that Dean so desperately needs in his life. After Dean told Roman everything, he felt so much better, he felt relieved. Roman was a great listener.

After Roman calmed Dean down from crying he made him something to eat and attended to anything he needed, not that he didn't do that already. But he spoiled Dean and Dean just let him. Roman was so nice and sweet that it kind of fucked Dean up that the Samoan man's ex would cheat on him so much. How could she? The teen even found out some past information about Roman. Some happy ones some hurtful ones. They just talked about everything and it felt great. Dean turned on his phone when he woke up the after his nap two days ago. His mom sent him a text asking if he was okay and Dean just replied with a simple. "I'm fine."

Athena then replied with. _"Please come back with you're fully calm, we have to talk about everything."_

She already knew Dean had to be with Roman because there would be no where else he could be that long. She decided to just leave Dean alone for a while because she didn't want to make anything worse. After Dean saw her reply though he turned off his phone 'cause he was getting mad all over again, thinking about their argument. The bad part about him staying with Roman is that he didn't take his medication from his house. When he told the older man that all he got was a sweet little smile and a reply of. "I'll keep you calm."

It was night time now and Dean was by himself. Roman went out to buy groceries and he wanted Dean to just stay in bed and be comfortable. Dean had Roman's laptop, he was just looking up pointless things on YouTube. He heard a door open and knew it was Roman. He stayed in bed and looked up some other videos. He loved being here with him. Roman made him feel so comfortable and warm inside. Especially when they sleep at night. Roman held Dean in this protective hold and he was so damn soft too. It was a shocker because Roman is all muscle and hard but his cuddling skills was an A+.

Roman soon came into the bedroom with a slight smile. "Hey, you." His smile grew when Dean smiled over to him. "What have you been doing?" He crawled into bed then stopped when Dean gave him a welcome back kiss.

"Just watching videos." Dean replied with a shrug. "Kind of boring though." Roman sat behind Dean and stretched his legs on each side of the teen's legs. He put his head on Dean's shoulder and looked down at the laptop. Dean's expression changed into a smirk. "You think they have porn on YouTube?"

"I don't know. I never searched that up." Roman furrowed his brows when Dean typed in the four letter word in the search engine bar.

"Well let's find out." Dean scrolled down slowly and realized there was some mild type of porn on the site. "Wow." He chuckled and Roman tried to hold back his laughter. "Well YouTube is a weird place isn't it?"

"Why don't you just go to a real porn site? Roman rubbed his nose against Dean's neck. When Dean didn't reply he looked at him and saw a small blush on his cheeks. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know." Dean sucked in his bottom lip then hummed. He leaned in a bit and typed in one of his favorite porn sites with no shame. "You would watch with me?" He looked over at the older man with raised brows, the blush on his cheeks becoming more noticeable when Roman nodded slowly. "O-Okay. Yeah. Let's watch." Dean looked through the categories and let his tongue hang out a bit as he decided which one to pick.

Roman put his arms around Dean's waist and buried his head more into the Ohioan's neck. Dean finally picked one but he muted the video quickly, he was so used to muting it 'cause he always had his Mom in the next room. Roman put his finger on the speaker button on his laptop and turned it up. "It's just us, Dean."

"I'm just uh..I'm just used to having it on mute, sorry." The video showed a brunette woman riding some guy and moaning out loud. Dean's cheeks were starting to tingle as he watched, this was weird, but a good weird. He's obviously never watched porn with someone before. Dirty talking began to happen in the video and his cock twitched in his light gray sweatpants. Roman looked down and saw a small bulge between Dean's legs that was growing rapidly.

"You like that, huh?" Roman started to kiss down Dean's neck slowly. Those hot open mouthed kisses Dean loved. His own dick was hardening fast too, mostly by the way Dean was breathing hard and his chest was rising up and down shakily. "Think she's hot?" The Ohioan nodded slowly and bit his bottom lip hard enough to break the skin. "Mm..Would you let her ride your dick?"

"Yeah.." Dean breathed out his reply. He didn't know Roman could speak like this, he always had a thing for dirty talking but no girl has ever did it for him. Roman let his hands rub up and down Dean's thighs slowly, eying the bulge that was still growing. A dark spot was forming in front of the sweatpants and Roman instantly knew what it was.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Roman whispered. Dean nodded and Roman shook his head. "Say it."

"Touch me. Please touch me." Dean watched Roman's hands as they went to the waistband of his sweats. Slowly the Samoan pulled them down and realized that Dean wasn't wearing any briefs. He saw a small patch on hair but the rest was all smooth. As soon as the teen's sweatpants went mid-thigh his cock bounced out with pre-cum going down the shaft.

"Dean, you're a bit big for your age. Must be why girls keep trying to fuck you." Roman pulled off Dean's shirt and threw it across the room. The video was completely ignored now. Roman took off his own shirt then threw it behind him. "Show me how you want me to touch you.." Dean let one of his shaky hands grab the Samoan's hand. He put it on his shaft and moved it up and down slowly. "Like that?" Roman questioned in a deeper voice.

"Just-Just like that.." Dean let his head fall back on Roman's shoulder as he panted softly. He pulled the rest of his sweatpants off, kicking them off his feet. Roman moved his hand away and Dean groaned softly in disappointment. He turned around and saw that Roman was stripping his pants off. Once that was done that's when the teen saw the big imprint in the older man's briefs. "Are you gonna take off your briefs?" Dean's voice was in a whisper, he didn't think he could be any louder. It didn't help that he couldn't stop blushing either.

"Do you want me to?" Roman smiled when Dean nodded. He slowly pulled his briefs off and Dean gasped when his cock bobbed out and sat straight up. Long, thick, and proud. "C'mere." Roman crooked his finger and Dean crawled over on command. He was pushed on his back. His eyes were wide, slightly intimidated of the bigger man. "You need release.."

Dean spread his legs so Roman's body could fit right on him perfectly. He closed his eyes when one of his nipples started to get licked at. Roman twirled his wet muscle around the pink nub and bit down on it gently. "Oh God, Oh God.." One of Dean's hand went into Roman's hair so his fingers could let the long raven colored mane out of its bun. Once did he ran his fingers through the curly locks while the other hand went down Roman's back slowly then to his ass, just resting there.

Dean couldn't believe they got this far, he just couldn't believe it at all. He was in a shocked mindset as he let out soft breaths from getting his nipples attended to. Roman grabbed Dean's thighs and moved them up so they could wrap around his waist and the balls of his feet could press into the small of his back. Their dicks pressed together and rubbed each other as Roman got situated. The friction felt fuckin' good, it made the teen let out a groan.

That groan made Roman stop sucking at his nipples. He looked up at Dean with a dark look then quickly flipped them over. Dean eyes snapped open from the sudden movement. He then realized he was in the position that girl was in on the video. Roman saw the look and let out a soft sigh. "If you want me to stop I will. I don't want to push you on something if you're not comfortable."

"No, no. I'm comfortable." Dean reassured with a smile. Roman grabbed Dean's slender hips and licked his lips. He loved them so much. He loved the forming 6 pack, the broad shoulders, the nice arms, his chest. Roman just loved everything. Especially his soft ass. When Roman looked up to Dean's face he saw the sandy brown haired man watching him with part of his bottom lip stick between his teeth. It was now or never. Roman begun to rock Dean back and forth so their dicks rubbed against each other.

Dean let out a shuddered breath, the friction was too damn good. He put his hands on Roman's chest then leaned down to kiss those soft pink lips. Open mouthed kisses that turned into their tongues rolling around with each other. Roman moved his hips as well, trying to add to the pleasure. Dean rested their foreheads together and panted hard into the older man's mouth. "Faster..Please."

Roman moved Dean's hips back and forth faster. He moved his own hips faster too, his moans became a bit loud. Dean dug his fingers into Roman's chest, his mouth hung open as raspy "ah" moans fell past his lips. He definitely needed this release. "I'm not gonna last Ro-Roman."

"That's alright..Come on. Let it all go." Roman moved one of his hands to smack one of Dean's ass cheeks. Dean's balls tightened from that slap. Another slap came and he latched his lips onto Roman's, kissing him to muffle his loud moan as he climaxed. His cum went all over both of their members, making a big mess. After his breathing came down he moved his lips and saw a small blush on Roman's cheeks.

"You alright?" Dean's voice was weak, he was tired. Roman nodded and put his hand between them, tugging at his throbbing cock. He's never been in this position and it was gonna obviously make him flush when a guy came on him while kissing him. Dean kissed down Roman's neck, knowing that he was about to cum. "Mmm..." Dean got to his chest and sucked small hickies on it.

Roman moaned, his hand sped up quickly. Dean's cum and his own pre-cum helping him tug faster at his cock. "Shit." He closed his eyes and let his mouth fall open. Dean looked between their sweaty bodies and licked his lips as the first shot of cum released. He looked back up at Roman's face and saw that the blush deepened. He lazily moved his hand between their bodies and helped the older man get off. "Dean..Dean- I'm cumming!" Roman's cum splattered all over theirs hands and members.

Dean rolled off of Roman and laid on his back. He looked up at the ceiling then looked over to Roman who was panting with his eyes still closed and his hair all over his face and the pillows. "That was...Wow.." Roman opened his eyes and looked over to Dean with a satisfied smile.

"That was amazing." Roman ran a finger down Dean's thigh and hummed contently. "I really needed that."

"We both did. We both needed that damn release."


	19. Chapter 19

After that big release last night Dean and Roman went straight to sleep. They were so tired and God, it made them closer. But this morning, Dean woke up alone at least he thought he was. He was sat up against the headboard just stroking himself under the thick covers over his legs. He had morning wood when he woke up and since Roman wasn't there, why not take care of it? Dean started off thinking about the big Samoan man jacking off to him not too long ago. Then it went to other things. Things like Roman fucking him, it was the first time he let his thoughts go that far. He thought about that porn video and how good that brunette woman was riding her man. Dean wanted to do that, he wanted to ride Roman. Please him, fucking make him moan so loud.

"Dammit Roman.." Dean blushed and stroked his cock faster. "I'd ride that dick, right." He sighed softly and sped his hand up even more. He was close. "F-fuck me." He lulled his head back then flinched when he heard his name being called. He quickly tried to sit up straight and look casual as Roman came into the room with a smile. He was dressed for work. "Hey. I thought you were at work and uh- what are you doing here?"

"I go in a hour. I made you breakfast." Roman smiled but then frowned when Dean looked nervous. he saw the slight blush on his cheeks so his eyes traveled down slowly. He saw the bulge Dean was trying to hide between his legs. Dean cursed and crawled out of bed, tucking his cock back into his briefs. He went pass Roman, leaving the room and heading to the kitchen. Before he got into the kitchen he was pulled back by the waistband of his black fitted briefs. He was embarrassed but he let Roman pull him into the living room.

Dean finally turned into Roman and saw the hungry look he was sporting. "I'm sorry you saw that. I could of did that in the bathroom, I thought you went to work. I didn't I uh-" He was cut off when Roman leaned down a bit to kiss him on the lips a few times slowly, the sounds of their lips touching echoing around the room. Dean sighed as the kiss turned into their tongues touching each other, sending a nice spark to his length that was only getting harder. Roman let his strong, large hand run down Dean's back to one of his ass cheeks. His hand lifted then lowered, smacking the cheek and watching it bounce. Dean let out a shuddered breath, yeah now he was leaking. The front of his briefs were damp. God, Roman didn't even do that much and he was wet.

"Listen up." Roman's deep, smooth voice made Dean focus directly. "I don't care if you wanna get off in my bed. We did that last night." Dean blushed at that and Roman smiled, his hand groping the teen's ass slightly. "And about yesterday, I'm sorry it went so far. If we went too fast we do-"

"No. It was okay." Dean shook his head. "I liked it-I loved it. It felt, it was a new feeling. Having your hand on my dick, our dicks rubbing together. It just-" Dean shrugged and laughed nervously at Roman's intense stare on him. "It was amazing."

"Mmm..So you don't mind if I wrap my hand back on that wet dick you're trying to hide." Before Dean could answer He was pushed up against the balcony window. His briefs were pulled down slowly. Roman watched as Dean's dick bobbed out and drooled with pre-cum. "Yeah, look at that. You're so damn wet." Dean was sure his cheeks were a dark red by now.

"When did you learn to talk like that?"

"I always knew how. You want me to do more stuff with you, I'll show you all of me." Roman pressed his front against Dean's back as he wrapped his large hand around Dean's shaft. "Yeah, fuck. Look at that Dean. You're making a mess." Roman flushed a bit too, usually dirty words didn't just fly out his mouth like this. But, Dean. He was just so hot and cute and innocent. It was a bit too much. Roman just kind of wanted, no he definitely wanted to deflower him. And the fact that Dean wants him to so badly makes this even more crazy. He kissed down Dean's neck then licked the soft skin all the way up to his ear. He bit at his earlobe then started to move his hand, back and forth slowly. He honestly didn't know anything about this obviously but he was gonna do what he did to himself.

Roman put his head on Dean's shoulder and rubbed his bulge against Dean's bare ass. He watched his hand move nice and slowly. Dean watched too, panting and letting out shuddered breaths. He used his free hand and played with one of the Ohioan's nipples, rubbing his thumb in a slow circles. He didn't need to rush, he had to take care of Dean and take all the time he needed. Exploring Dean's body was important. He always took care of his passed lovers and Dean wouldn't be any different. He needed to learn his body, the male body. 'Cause he didn't know shit, only about his own. Roman's hand moved up to the tip so his thumb could play with the slit of Dean's cock. The teen moaned and put his arm on the balcony window and leaned into it, his back arching nicely. "That's good, that's..Yes keep doing that."

Roman liked Dean's voice all shaky. He loved how deeper and more raspier it got when they touched and kiss. He moved his hand to the shaft, his hand getting all wet from the pre-cum. He stroked Dean faster, tugging at it and rubbing his bulge faster against Dean's ass. Dean let out a few rasped grunts and bucked his hips forward, it felt so good. "Make me cum, Tiger."

Roman landed a slight hard smack on Dean's ass and nodded. He moved his fist even faster and looked at Dean, watching all of his beautiful expressions of pleasure. He rubbed his nose against Dean's cheek and kissed it. He could feel how warm it was from the blushing. "Your moans, dammit.." The teen smacked hand on the glass and called out Roman's name. A shot of cum hit the glass. "_Ahhh Roman!"_ Roman was moaning too, he couldn't believe he was about to cum from drying humping Dean. He watched as more cum spurts hit the glass from Dean's twitching, throbbing cock.

Roman gasped into Dean's ear and closed his eyes, he was cumming. "Oh God." He couldn't believe he came in his fucking briefs. What was he a teen? Dry humping made him cum now? Dean was so damn intoxicating. He stroked the Ohioan a few more times and saw a few more small shots of cum shoot out. "Damn Dean.."

Dean lulled his head back on Roman's shoulder tiredly. He turned his head over to Roman with glazed over eyes. They initiated a slow deep kiss. Dean put his hand on Roman's cheek and tilted his head as their tongues rolled around slowly. Dean ended the kiss and nibbled on the Samoan's bottom lip before doing the same to the top. "That was good."

"Yeah." Roman nodded then bumped their noses together. "I have to go to work now." He sighed and groaned. "I just wanna take a nap with you." They pecked a few more times and smiled lazily. "You're too damn cute at times."

"Mm-not cute." Dean whispered. His dimples came out from a small grin and it made Roman get butterflies.

"I'm gonna start calling you Cheeks."

"Why?" Dean blinked a few times slowly and chuckled.

"Cute dimples." Roman mumbled.

"Aww, we're getting all mushy." Dean landed another kiss on Roman's lips then squeezed his side. "I like that name." Roman smiled then got Dean back into his room. They both had to clean up. Dean went into the joined bathroom and turned on the shower. "Do you want me to take out some food for dinner later?"

"Yeah." Roman called his reply back as he changed his outfit and cleaned. "I'm cooking some traditional food for tonight."

"Yes!" Dean did a mini cheer that echoed in the bathroom. "You're the best, Tiger."

"I try to be for you." Roman replied softly. "Hey I'll text you what to take out to thaw okay? And text me if you want me to bring something back home for you. Snacks or anything." Roman finished dressing then went into the bathroom. He pulled open the curtains and kissed Dean on the cheek and lips. "I'm heading to work now alright?"

"Alright." Dean smiled then rubbed the soap all over his chest. "Have a good day okay?"

Roman smiled then swiped his thumb over Dean's chin."I'll try."


	20. Chapter 20

After Roman went to work Dean just walked around the home bored, he didn't have anything to do. He wanted to leave but he couldn't since he couldn't find another key. Dean took out his phone and texted Roman, he knew he was eating his lunch at the moment.

_**Hey do you have an extra key around somewhere?**_

**_Check under my mattress._**

Dean went to Roman's mattress and lifted it up to see the key. He grabbed it and smiled, he wanted to go on a little adventure today. Soon his phone vibrated again, it wasn't Roman. It was his Mother.

_**How's your day baby? **_Dean looked at the message and was just about to turn off his phone but he thought he should at least say how he's doing. His fingers hovered over the keyboard a few times until he finally started a sentence.

_**I'm fine.**_ Dean was about to swipe his phone off but his Mom replied back quickly.

**_Is that it? Just fine?_**

**_Yep._**

**_Dean please. Come talk to me, we can get through this._**

Dean rolled his eyes at that text. He went into his clothes bag. He pulled out an outfit and put it on Roman's bed. He pulled on some briefs. He looked at the text message again and replied back finally.**_ You know better than anyone not to push me to do things when I'm not ready. _**Dean finally turned off his phone so he can get ready to leave.

* * *

><p>Dean was roaming around outside, he had his money as well. He didn't know what he would run in to. He knew Christmas was right around the corner and it would be a sweet thing for him to do to get something for Roman. Roman never said he wanted any gifts though, not at all.<p>

Dean sighed when he made it to the diner him and Roman ate at not too long ago. He went inside and was greeted by a big brown eyed teen with two-toned hair. One side blond and one side brown. He swore he saw the kid before but he didn't know where. "Uh Hi."

"Dean right?"

"Yeah." Dean blinked a few times then watched as a small woman kissed the brown eyed man on the cheek. "Who are you?"

"I'm Seth. Seth Rollins. We go to the same school man." Seth stuck out his hand and Dean took it, shaking it slowly. "So you're suspended right?"

"Yep. Two weeks." Dean replied then looked behind him to see if any customers were behind him, he didn't want to keep them waiting. "I'm guessing you were there for that shitty fight?" Dean said when he turned back to the other teen. "Wait. Why aren't you at school right now?"

"Well I saw the fight, yes." Seth sighed. "Randy doesn't like me, he thinks- never mind. There's no time for that story. But anyway I told him to leave you alone but obviously that didn't work. I'm glad you beat the living hell out of him." Seth chuckled softly. "I'm not at school because this is a family business and when my parents aren't around me and my girlfriend, Tanya, and a few of my cousins take over. And that happens to mean I get some school days off."

"Oh man that's awesome. " Dean smiled. He was glad Seth wasn't around when he came here with Roman. "So can I have like free milkshakes? On the house?" Dean smiled when Seth chuckled. He was actually making a friend and this easy. Dean looked down to get his wallet to get the right amount for the milkshake he wanted. When he looked up there was a strawberry milkshake on the counter.

"On the house." Seth smirked.

"Oh dude I was about to pay."

"No it's fine. On the house, right baby?" Seth put his arm around his girlfriend and smiled. "She makes the best milkshakes. Just don't tell anyone you got that bad boy for free. Alright?"

"Yeah okay." Dean smiled and took the milkshake, taking a sip and humming in satisfaction. "That's good. I'll see you in school alright? Thanks for the milkshake."

"Come back soon." Tanya called out.

* * *

><p>When Dean unlocked the door to Roman's home he felt someone watching him. He looked over and saw that his Mom was watching him with a laundry basket in her hand. "Baby.." Dean shook his head and went into Roman's home. "Dean!" Athena held the door open and Dean turned to her and tilted his head to the side, his eyes were wide and his bottom was poked out as he sucked on his top one. "I haven't seen you around and I just really wanted to see if you were okay."<p>

Dean didn't answer he just chewed on his bottom lip and tilted his head to the side even more. he had so much to say but that would just hurt her and that is not what he wanted to do. So he just stayed quiet. Athena sighed, she knew her son wasn't going to talk and she couldn't make him. "I hope you're doing okay."

Dean hummed and backed away into the home. He closed the door and locked it. Him getting that milkshake wasn't the only thing he did. He was completely broke now. His money completely gone over the second thing he bought while he was out roaming. He took the black box out from his back pocket and opened it. It was a Titanium Black Inlay Resin ring. He hoped the size was big enough and wasn't too small. It was a promise ring and he thought Roman would like this as a Christmas gift. Maybe it was too much. At that thought he frowned and shoved it back in his pocket.

Dean took off his shoes and went into Roman's room again. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was Roman's last break before he got to come home. He grabbed his phone off the bed and turned it on. In an instant he got a text from Roman. He smiled sweetly at it then fell back on the bed with a soft thud. He eyed the message then read it out loud. "I miss you." Dean then quickly replied.

_**I miss you too, Tiger. Are you ready to come home to me?**_

_**You know damn well I'm ready to come home to you, Cheeks.**_

_**Don't make me smile.**_

_**You were smiling as soon as my name popped up on your phone saying that you got a new message.**_

_**True..Okay..Whatever.**_

_**:) My break just ended. I'm going to the grocery store now, do you want anything?**_ What Dean didn't know is that Roman was going to take longer on purpose. He was going to buy Dean some Christmas gifts, the main thing he was going to get was a promise ring for the teen. He thought Dean would really love it because of the way their relationship is and how Dean's mind works. He just didn't know what kind he really wanted to buy. They were both giving each other promise rings but second guessing in actually handing it over as a gift for Christmas.

_**We should watch movies tonight and have some Home Run Inn pizza. The sausage kind. Please?**_

_**Yeah I'll make the traditional food tomorrow. I'll bring two boxes and rent some movies and bring some snacks. See you at home soon.**_

_**You're the best. **_Dean smiled and bit his bottom lip after his last message.

* * *

><p>Roman turned the key into the lock of his door and was met with Dean in only a gray pair of fitted briefs on. Dean grabbed some of the grocery bags and pecked Roman on the lips before heading into the kitchen to get the Pizza into the oven. Roman came in and closed the door behind him, locking it. The Samoan came into the kitchen and started to put the groceries up in the cabinets and his fridge. "So how was your day?"<p>

"Well I left a bit and went to go get a milkshake. That's why I asked for the extra key." Dean smiled as he watched the pizza in the oven. "Met this kid and his girlfriend there. I don't think we should go to that place together anymore."

"Yeah." Roman agreed. He took out a big plate and began to put the snacks he got on it. "Don't want that.."

Dean turned to Roman and smiled slightly. "Could I ask you something?" When Roman nodded Dean rubbed the taller man's back slowly. "If I was 18 and wasn't your student would you be okay in public with me?"

"Like hanging out and hugging and all of that?" Roman looked Dean in the eyes and smiled. "Yeah. I don't care." He grabbed his bag of rented movies and pulled out Skyfall. "I got this James Bond movie a-"

"Let's watch. Right now." Roman chuckled and nodded, he loved seeing Dean excited. It didn't take long for Dean to be sitting in between Roman's legs as he ate his pizza and made action noises. Roman was laughing at how fucking cute Dean was. He swallowed his pizza and almost choked when he heard Dean make this loud explosion sound.

"Damn you're cute." Roman mumbled. Dean smiled and turned around to Roman and sat in his lap. He put his arms around the Samoan's neck then kissed him on the lips tenderly a few times. "Cheeks." Roman mumbled. Dean's dimples were on full display as he tried to hide his smile.

As the movie ended and the credits rolled down the screen slowly the room felt more hot. Dean was just looking down at Roman as he adjusted himself in the Samoan's lap. Dean saw Roman's pupils blown under the dimmed lighting of the lamp. Their dicks were hardening by the second as they just stared each other in the eyes.

Roman ran his fingers through Dean's sandy brown curls. His hair was just above his shoulders now. He loved that Dean was letting it grow, made him more cute. Dean felt his cheeks heating up so he captured Roman's lips in a hot kiss. Both of their heads tilted to the opposite side as their tongues touched and sparked at each other. Dean began to grind on top of the older man slowly. Roman groaned softly and put his large hands on Dean's ass, letting them rest there.

Roman stopped the kiss to finally breathe. He saw the deep blush and smiled. "I'm glad we made this work." He whispered.

"Me too." Dean whispered back. They kissed a few more times and stopped. Dean got off of Roman and adjusted himself. "I um.." Dean smiled and took their plates of pizza. "Yeah." He walked out of the room quickly and Roman sighed softly. Dean wanted to go on more but he thought Roman would be tired and now want to do anything more so he just left it. But when Dean came back they 'called' it a night and got ready for bed.

But in the middle of the night things weren't about sleeping anymore. Roman was under the covers with Dean thrusting his hips. their dicks were rubbing together just right, giving the right amount of friction. Dean wrapped his legs around Roman's naked waist and panted and moaned. He loved the skin on skin connection.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, don't stop.." Dean whispered. His body moved up and down from the power of Roman moving his hips. Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and began to move his hips back. Their dicks were oozing pre-cum, drooling so much that it was making a puddle on Dean's belly.

"So damn wet.." Roman whispered. Their bodies were getting sweaty as they continued. Roman pulled the sheets off of their heads so cool air could hit their skin. He saw Dean looking up at him with his eyes blown and his lips parted. He was lost in the pleasure just as much as Roman was. The older man let his hand go between their bodies to grab both of their hard, leaking cocks. He stroked stroked them quickly while trying to hold in his moans. He was so close and he just couldn't contain them.

Dean arched his back and bucked and squirmed wildly. "Oh fuck!" His cum shot out a few big spurts and landed on his abdomen and chest. Roman let out a few loud grunts as a shot of cum landed on Dean's abdomen as well. A few spurts went down his shaft.

Roman rested his hand on the side of Dean's neck and panted hard as he stared down at him. "You're so damn intoxicating."

"God, fucking kiss me. Right now." Dean pulled Roman down and crashed their lips together. He let out a shaky breath as his fingers found their way into the black curly mane to keep their kiss going. Roman stopped the kiss and growled, his lips attached to Dean's neck, suckling hard. Dean gasped and rubbed his hands down the Samoan's back.

When Roman moved his lips he smirked at the mark he made on Dean's soft skin. It was his own little mark, him saying that Dean was his. Dean was owned by someone. Dean was all his. He was so into him. Dean licked his lips and unwrapped his leg from Roman's waist slowly. Just looking up at Roman made Dean blush, they always put 1000% into everything they did.

Laying there with Roman made Dean feel safe. He's never had a male figure in his life to make him feel that way. To make him feel like everything would be okay and that he would always be protected. Roman was more than a boyfriend to him, he was more than a friend. It felt like he knew Roman for years and years and he didn't know why. It was weird but a good weird.

The two kissed a few more times before Dean just pulled Roman down to give him a long hug. He was shaking a bit as tears filled his eyes. Roman hugged back and closed his eyes. "Shhh. It's okay. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Dean sighed and nuzzled his head in Roman's neck. "Nothing at all. Just don't up and leave one day okay?"

"Okay, okay." Roman nodded slowly. "I'm not."

"Promise me." Dean whispered, he knew he sounded desperate and weak but he just couldn't help it. Their bond was getting stronger every day. The fact that it got this strong quickly made it even worse, because the attachment and clinging on would be bad. "Please- I just- I need some type of closure."

"I'm not leaving you. I'm here okay? Until you want me to leave I'm here." Roman hugged Dean tighter and kissed his collar bone a few times. "Calm down baby." Dean smiled at being called baby and nodded. "I'm here, shhh. Don't think like that."

"We should uh.. Get cleaned up and go to bed."

"Definitely." Roman moved his head so he could cup Dean's chin and kissed him passionately. "Don't ever forget that I'm more than just your boyfriend. I'm your best friend as well."

"You're more than that.." Dean whispered. He furrowed his brows. "Way more but I can't understand it." Roman smiled and slowly got out of bed. Dean turned to his side and watched Roman's naked figure head into the bathroom. What was he feeling more of Roman? The man just felt familiar and everything they did was so intense. Dean sighed, he needed to stop trying to figure it out. It would come to him whenever it wanted to but right now he just wanted to enjoy Roman cuddling him and coaxing him to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Dean's eyes opened slowly at the sound of an alarm clock playing a Christmas song. It was finally Christmas! The days were going by fast and Dean's suspension was almost over and he was going to have to go back to that shit school. He turned his nude body over and sighed when Roman wasn't there but a paper was there instead with a tray of breakfast. Chocolate Chip waffles, whip cream, mango juice, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Dean moaned softly at the smell then took the fork quickly, stabbing the waffle and ripping a piece off so he could shove it in his mouth.

Dean swallowed the big chunk of food down as he looked at the paper. Roman was just out doing some quick shopping. That made Dean get butterflies, it was Christmas and all and it was time to give Roman that ring he bought him. The thoughts came back, the bad ones. Like, what if Roman didn't want it? What if he hated it and thought it was way too much for their new relationship. Dean sighed softly and finished his breakfast before gulping his mango juice down.

Dean's phone suddenly vibrated. He reached behind him blindly to grab it off the nightstand. Once he had it he unlocked his phone and brought the phone to his face. He saw that it was from his Mom.

_**Are you coming over for Christmas? I bought you some stuff.**_

_**What type of stuff?**_

_**Games for your Xbox and I even set up your own little bank account and got you a card. Please just come over for a little bit? I really miss you.**_

_**Maybe**_

Dean sighed and sent a quick text to Roman that he was going to his home for a few hours before he got up to get to take a nice hot shower and get dressed for the day. When he was done he looked at his curly shoulder length hair that he was supposed to cut a while ago. He opened Roman's mirror cabinet and found some hair oil. He opened it and poured a small amount into his palm before setting the black bottle down. He rubbed his hands together then slicked his hair up into a small, messy bun.

Afterwards he grabbed Roman's spare key and left the home, making sure to take his phone with him so he could have Roman updated how everything was going. When Dean walked down a few doors to his home he put his own key into the lock and turned it. When the door opened he smelled a strong aroma of seafood. Even though Dean just ate his stomach barked at him, he knew there was crab legs.

Dean came in and took off his shoes then closed the door behind him. He was glad he didn't see his Mom just waiting for him with excessive hugging and smiling. Dean looked over to the living room and saw that the couch had a bunch of games on it. He went over to it and eyed them. They were all the games he wanted. He smiled slightly then stopped when he felt his mom's presence. "Hi." He said without turning to her.

"Hi baby." Athena replied softly. "Can't you look at me?" Dean turned to his mother and looked down at her. He was pulled in for a tight hug. He sighed and let one of his hands rub her back. Athena trembled and hugged even tighter. "I'm so sorry." Her voice was shaky. Tears were rapidly coming and getting Dean's shirt wet.

"Stop. Stop crying, Mom." Dean grabbed Athena's shoulders and moved her back slightly to look at her face. Her eyes were dull and her face was pale. Dean was used to seeing her vibrant blue eyes and her smirk like smile that he inherited from her. It was amazing how much they looked alike but he didn't inherit those distinct eyes. He had a mixture of his and his dad's. Sometimes they were gray sometimes they were a dull blue. "I'm still angry yeah but it's..It's Christmas and I don't need to think about what happened. I don't want to talk about it either."

Athena nodded and let Dean go. She sniffled and rubbed at her eyes. "So how is staying over with Roman? He's not doing anything weird right?"

"Um?" Dean furrowed his brows, what could be weird? "No. He's cool. All we do is talk and eat and play games."

"That's nice." Athena smiled and dug in her back pocket to get the bank card she got Dean. She handed it over and Dean looked it over. "That's the card. It has 500 dollars on it. Merry Christmas." Athena walked off to the dining room and Dean followed her, pocketing the card on the way. He saw all he could eat crab legs on the table and his mouth watered. He took out his phone and sent a quick text to Roman saying he was about to be here for a while and Roman texted back a simple don't stay too long. I have some stuff planned.

Dean couldn't be more excited.

* * *

><p>When Dean entered Roman's home around 5PM it was a bit dark and there was a small Christmas tree up with gifts under it. Dean smiled sweetly and put his his hands on his cheeks before looking around some more. "Roman?" He called out. There was no answer. He was alone again. He walked into the kitchen and saw that food was made, traditional food. God, he was going to get fat. He didn't know if he cared either. After he left the kitchen he went into Roman's bedroom and smirked. He got on all fours and pulled his wrapped gifts from under the bed. He was glad Roman didn't find them.<p>

Dean quickly stood up with the gifts and left the room to put them under the Christmas tree. He squinted at one of the wrapped presents. It had a big note on it that said open me. Dean twisted his lips and grabbed the gift, tearing it open and seeing that it was a black silk robe with matching silk black boxer briefs. There was another note and Dean tilted his head in curiosity.

_Put this on and get nice and cozy._

Dean bit his bottom lip slightly, his stomach was doing flips. What the hell was Roman planning and why wasn't he here? Dean took the items and went back into Roman's room to take a nice shower. When Dean was taking a shower Roman came back into the apartment. He knew Dean would take a shower after reading that note. Roman had a nice big cup of hot chocolate in his hand with whip cream on it. Dean would love it. He quickly went into the living room and sat the hot chocolate down by the small tree then ran into the kitchen and made two plates of food and carefully made his way back to the living room. He put the two plates down by the tree.

Roman jogged into his room and heard the shower still going. He changed his clothing into some white silk pajama pants and a white tank top. When he heard the shower go off he quickly walked out of his room and sat in front of his plate of food by the tree. He began to eat as he waited for the teen. He was so nervous and excited but he didn't want to show it so he concentrated on trying to breathe properly.

Dean pulled on the black silk boxer briefs and sighed at how comfortable they were. They also showed his body contours more. Dean laughed a bit, Roman knew what he was doing. He grabbed the black silk robe and put it on slowly. He didn't close it he just left it open. Dean looked at his hair that was starting to become a curly mess. He actually liked that it was to his shoulders now, he was going to keep letting it grow.

Dean grabbed some hair oil and slicked the front of his hair back into a small ponytail. He left the tail wild and curly, he didn't have time for that. After he gave himself a good look in the mirror and shrugged, he looked good. Good as it would get anyways. He walked out of the bathroom and made his way through Roman's room slowly. He was nervous as he got closer to the exit of the room. He heard a clanking sound from a fork connecting to a glass plate. He knew Roman was here.

As he exited the room slowly he looked down at his feet. He didn't know if he could look up. Roman saw Dean enter the living room with his head down. The Ohioan looked so good. Roman knew that those silk boxer briefs would hit him so well. They were making Dean's slender hips and his V-line get more attention. The Samoan man smiled and cleared his throat. "Hi."

Dean looked up at Roman with raised eyebrows. "H-" He stopped his greeting and got a good look at him. Roman had two braids that connected into one braid into the back while the rest of his long wavy hair was over his shoulders. Then he looked down a bit to admire Roman's broad shoulders, arms, and especially his tattoo on his arm that connected to his pectoral. "Hi." Dean couldn't hold back his smile, his two deep dimples displayed and it made the older man smile more.

"You gonna come over and sit?" Roman nodded at his plate of food and Dean nodded quickly and came over to sit in front of his plate that was directly across from Roman's. "So um.." Roman started. "Merry Christmas." Dean laughed a bit and said it back. He dug into his food silently, he was too damn nervous.

"This is really good, Tiger." Dean mumbled.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better. I'm nervous too."

"Why?" Dean was looking down as he ate his food but when Roman didn't answer he looked up and almost choked on his food when Roman was holding up a ring. "Ro-"

Roman shook his head. "Let me just-: Roman grabbed Dean's hand and put the ring on his finger slowly. He smiled when it fit. "This is a promise ring and it means a lot. I don't know if you would think it was too much but-" Roman shrugged. "This is a promise for everything you fear of about us. I didn't know if this would be corny or not but here goes nothing..This ring stands for me never leaving your side. Even if you move and you need me I will be there for you. Even we end some how. I will still be your best friend. I will look over you and I will protect you. You kind of crashed into my life but that's okay, you mean a lot to people but you mean way more to me and I don't know how to explain that. I was hesitant of all of this because you know.." Roman stroked Dean's finger gently and cleared his throat. "But whatever you need from me. I am here."

Dean's chest was rising and falling shakily as Roman spoke to him about this promise ring. "It's..It's beautiful. What is it?"

Roman chuckled softly. "I didn't want to just get you a dull plain ring and I didn't want to get you a girly ass ring because..Well that's not you and that's a bit weird. But it's an Opal Neon Blood ring. Those specs of red in the gem is where the blood part come from and the other colors is the mixture of the opals. Cool right?"

Dean nodded slowly. "It's amazing. Roman- this is great. This makes me so fucking happy. Goddammit I just-" Dean cupped Roman's chin and made him look up. He planted a few tender kisses on his lips then hugged him tightly. After He moved back to sit down properly. The ring was so fucking beautiful and just unique. He's never seen anything like it. He didn't want to ask how much it costed either.

Roman blushed a bit at how Dean reacted to it. Here he was worrying that Dean wouldn't like it but the teen had a big smile on his face. "Okay well..Since I'm not that nervous anymore let me show you something." Dean grabbed a small box from under the tree and handed it to Roman. The Samoan took it carefully and ripped the wrapping off slowly.

Dean watched as Roman opened the black box, he saw his eyes lighten up. "Do- do you like it?" He laughed nervously because they both got each other rings. "It's a Titanium Black Resin Inlay ring. I thought it was just, you. It just looked like you. I don't know. Surprise, we both got each other promise rings." Dean did a jazz hand movement and laughed.

"This is awesome." Roman grabbed the ring out of the box and put it on his finger. "And it fits." He smiled brightly. "This is a ring I would pick out for myself." He looked up at Dean and pulled him closer by his robe. Dean was yanked forward into a passionate kiss. He moaned softly and smiled into it. When the kiss ended Dean blushed, that kiss literally took his breath away.

"You know..You mean a lot to me and I was nervous as fuck to give that to you. You know you're a grown ass man and all." He pursed his lips then sighed. "I don't know what to say really. You're my protector. " He laughed nervously. "My only protector actually." He looked down and played with the ring on his finger. "I just- you're the fucking best. That's all I can really say.."

Roman reached his hand over and cupped Dean's chin gently. "Meet me in the bedroom in 10 minutes."

"But what about the rest of the presents and dinner don't y-"

"Bedroom. 10 minutes." Roman stood up and Dean watched the older man take off his tank top and let it drop to the carpet as he walked to his bedroom. Dean blushed and bit his bottom lip hard, he didn't know what was going to happen.

Dean grabbed their plates and the drink he didn't get to taste. He put them in the kitchen and tried to control his breathing. "Okay. Relax Ambrose. Fucking relax." He began to make his way to Roman's room slowly, letting his silk robe fall off of him and hit the carpet on the way. He got to the doorway and saw that the lights were slightly dimmed. His eyes went slightly wide when he saw Roman sitting at the edge of the bed only in his boxer briefs looking down. His long black mane was all in his face. "Roman?" Dean questioned.

Roman looked up at Dean and moved his hair out of his face. He had the most intense stare and to add to it all he crook his fingers, signaling for Dean to come to him. Dean nodded slowly but before he came he hesitantly pulled his boxer briefs down and watched them fall to his ankles. He stepped out of them then finally looked up to see an approving look on Roman's features.

He didn't know what they were about to do but he was ready.


	22. Chapter 22

Dean came over to Roman and looked down at his smokey gray eyes. He bit his bottom lip a bit then let his fingers slowly untwist one of the two braids that was connected into one. As he was doing so Roman was rubbing his large hands up and down the teen's sides with a expression that showed so much want. Dean got one braid down and the hair fell into Roman's left eye making him look even more hot. How did Dean even get to this? A month ago Dean would not just call a guy hot, he guessed it was different because Roman wasn't just some guy. It was so hard to explain but they were just so attracted to each other. First it was just personality wise but that obviously turned into more.

Dean untwisted the other braid more faster than he did the other one. Once done he ran his fingers through the black curly mane and gasped in **shock** when Roman pulled him on his lap. Roman held the Ohioan securely by wrapping his large, defined arms around the small of Dean's back. He didn't want him to fall since they were at the edge of the bed. The Samoan male nudged Dean's chin with his nose, signaling that he wanted eye contact. Dean rested his nose against Roman's and stared directly at him. They both let out a breathy laugh before initiating a deep kiss.

Dean tilted to his head to the right and Roman tilted his head to the left as their tongues invaded each other's mouth. Dean's belly was doing back-flips, they never kissed like this before. This was more passionate. More loving, just more everything. He felt how hard the older man was too and that was only making him blush like a school-girl. That was fucking embarrassing.

Roman moved his hands down to Dean's ass cheeks and rubbed at them before groping them. Dean was breathing hard now, his chest was rising and falling shakily as their tongues continued to assault each other. They moved back only a few centimeters just so their tongues can roll around in the open. Dean put his hands on Roman's cheeks and moved back in so their lips could connect again and their tongues could go back into the dark caves of their mouths.

Roman dug his fingers into Dean's cheeks to get a better grip as he made the teen's grind against him. Dean let out muffled moan then let his body weight weigh down on Roman so they fell on the bed with each other. Dean stopped the kiss to lift himself up and grab at the Samoan's boxer briefs. He pulled them down and Roman helped, kicking them off his feet and pushing Dean up into straddling position.

Dean squeezed his thighs on each side of Roman's thighs so he had a good grip as he slowly but nervously moved his hips, grinding their dicks together nicely. Roman let out a low "mmm" moan and let his arms rest above his head while his hair was all spread out against the sheets. Dean put his hands on Roman's chest and moved his hips faster. He moaned quietly and hissed from a smack on his left ass cheek. That forced him to speed up even more. His mouth fell open and his head lulled back, the friction was so damn good.

Roman began to move his hips as well to add to the pleasure of their dicks thrusting against each other. His left leg bent at the knee and Dean positioned himself differently. He moved his left knee higher up so he rested at the side of Roman's abdomen while he pushed Roman's other leg up, bending it at the knee as well. Dean planted his other knee behind Roman's right leg and twisted his body. His head rested on the older man's thigh as he started to move his hips again. Back and forth quickly.

"Oh God, yes.." Dean mumbled out. He panted quickly and his tongue fell out. Roman grabbed at Dean's ass cheeks again and made him go even faster. "Shit, shit, shit.." Dean held on to Roman's thick thigh tightly, he felt the pre-cum oozing out of his dick. It leaked onto Roman's hot cock that was leaking as well. Dean's hair fell out of its small curly ponytail and his fluffy curls fell in his eyes as he led their pleasure. A thin sheet of sweat glistening their bodies as they continued.

Their pre-cum became lube from their dicks rubbing against each other quickly. The juices made their dicks moved even better and made it more hot, and all slippery. Roman smacked Dean's ass cheek again and Dean hissed and slowed down his hip thrust. A drop of sweat dripped off the tip of his nose. Roman eyes were blown, dilated completely as he panted quickly and not to fucking mention hard. The position was so damn sexy and _fuuuuck_..The way Dean's back was arch and how his legs were parted a certain way just to get the right amount of pleasure into their dicks touching was..Was too much. But hell no he wasn't going to cum like this. He mad more planned.

Roman admired how Dean's stomach was contracting, showing his 6 pack way more as sweat dripped down them. He grabbed Dean's hips and stopped the movements, he wanted to groan himself in disappointment but he kept his mouth closed. But Dean instead made the groan of disappointment. "Shh..It's okay." Roman raised Dean off of him with ease and laid him on the bed. Roman crawled on top of the teen and kissed him on the lips before kisses down his neck slowly. "Gotta make you feel so damn good.." He mumbled.

Dean's skin got even hotter as Roman began to lick at his collar bone. Roman moaned softly and dragged his tongue down to Dean's hard nipples. He licked at the right one then swirled his tongue around it. His hand found the left one and rubbed his index finger around the nub. Dean's body trembled, Roman was making him so damn sensitive. The Samoan came off of the nub with a pop and went to the other nipple. He took it into his hot mouth and suckled gently. Dean rubbed at his own nipple, it was all tingly from being wet with the other man's saliva and the air hitting it.

Roman finally let go of the nipple he was sucking and again started to drag his tongue down. The wet muscle passed over the Ohioan's hard muscles and stopped at his hip bones. He sucked on them each and nibbled slightly. Dean sat up on his elbows and watched Roman with wide eyes. The older man smacked his thigh and hummed. "Bend your legs back and hold em' open for me."

Dean blushed, his cheeks tingling as he put his hands under his knees and bent them back before spreading them open. Roman smiled and continued to drag his tongue. Dean had a thin patch of hair growing but the rest was all smooth. Almost completely hairless. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes when he felt Roman's long tongue touch his shaft. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Roman looked directly up at his with his tongue not moving. They shared a conversation through their expressions.

Dean nodded and Roman let his tongue hesitantly lick all over the shaft. He was so nervous and he hoped he was hiding it well because he didn't know what the fuck he was doing. Dean sucked in his lips, making his two deep dimples come out. His dick kept twitching from all the hot licks, dammit that tongue was a fucking sin.

Roman traced the vein on Dean's cock then stopped when he got to the tip. He made sure to keep focus on Dean's expression as his tongue licked over the head, licking up the pre-cum. He was glad it didn't taste gross, actually tasted pretty nice, goddamn intoxicating. Dean's mouth fell open and a stuttered "ah" moan fell out. Roman closed his eyes as he wrapped his hand around the teen's wet cock. He took more in slowly and began to bob his head. Dean squirmed and made sure to keep his legs bent and spread like he was told.

Roman moved his hand up and down the shaft quickly and he bobbed his head faster. But then he went back to the slow pace, teasing. Dean leg his legs go and hung them over the older man's shoulders. His hips bucked up and Roman quickly stopped him, putting his forearm over his hips and putting force on it.

"Dammit, that's good. You're fucking- you're so good." Dean was gasping for air and grabbing at the pillows above his head. "So close.." He whimpered. Roman moved his hand from Dean's shaft and grabbed at his sac. He usually liked having his own sac fondled with so why not try it on Dean. He pulled and squeezed gently at the Ohioan's balls and heard a groan. "Y-yeah that's it.."

Roman took more of Dean's throbbing, twitching cock into his mouth and bobbed his head quickly. Dean's back arch and his head kept moving side to side as his climax took over. "Roman!" Dean sucked in a sharp breath as his cum started to release into Roman's hot mouth. "Uhhh..Fuck!" Roman blushed slightly and swallowed the hot cum without hesitation. After Dean's dick spurted a few more times Roman pulled off with an audible pop.

Roman sat up and licked his lips as he watched Dean pant quickly, out of breath. He stroked himself at the scene then stopped when Dean held a hand out for him. He took it and was pulled on top of him again. They kissed and it was nothing gentle about it. It was rough and aggressive. Dean ran his fingers through Roman's frizzed out hair as they kiss and nibbled at each other's lips. Then suddenly Dean stopped the kiss.

"You want me to uh..You want me to suck your dick too?"

And damn, how could this motherfucker have the audacity to be dirty and innocent at the same time? Who gave him the fucking right?

"You wanna?" Roman whispered his reply.

"I can give it a go but..As you know I won't be good at it so.." Dean rolled them over and rubbed his hands down Roman's chest as he slowly moved down his body. He loved the little happy trail Roman had, he didn't know why he found it so hot. Then the little neat patch of hair he had. Dean eyed Roman's long, thick dick and bit his bottom lip slightly. He didn't know how he would fit it all in his mouth.

"Do what you like..Touch me the way you like to be touched." Roman spread his legs and watched Dean look to be in deep thought. Dean put his hand out and attached it to Roman's shaft, he stroked it slowly then quickly to see pre-cum make its way out again. Dean's mouth was watering just looking at Roman's ready dick. So he wasted no time he leaned down and held the cock steady as he lapped at the juices on the slit. The Samoan male groaned then reached out to caress Dean's cheek with the back of his hand as he went to work.

Dean pushed his head down and felt his lips stretch for Roman's member. He groaned around it and Roman moaned from the vibration. Dean tried to take in more than he could and gagged slightly. He stroked the rest he couldn't fit in and began to twirl his tongue around while bobbing his head. He twisted his hand on the shaft and Roman moaned out loud, Dean had nice hands. Not too soft, not too rough. They were just right.

Roman's abdomen contracted and he tried not to buck up. He didn't want to choke Dean. The Ohioan hummed deeply and bobbed his head faster. Roman closed his eyes and a deep blush showed on his cheeks. "Haaa-ah.." His toes curled and his cock twitched a few more times before it started spurting like crazy inside of Dean's mouth. Dean closed his eyes and tried to swallow all of it in time so it wouldn't spill out.

"That's it, swallow that cum." Roman whispered. Dean moaned at the dirty talk and obeyed, swallowing the product proudly. Once done he released the softening member. He was pulled on top of Roman and held tightly. "How was that Christmas for you, Cheeks?"

"Mmm.." Dean closed his eyes and yawned. "You're so good to me. Haven't had a good Christmas in 8 years."

"Well..It's my job to keep you happy."


End file.
